A Thin Line of Crimson
by FangLoverLX
Summary: Feeling lonely and hurt, Faye finds herself meeting the likes of a new Coven and their unbound and albet reckless Circle. But what happens next is something the fates had never planned; demons and falling in love with Cassie. AU. Chamberlake. Cassie/Faye
1. Beginning

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><em>"The past is but the past of a beginning."<em>

****—H.G. Wells**—******

* * *

><p>Rain.<p>

While most people would rather have a warm, bright sunny day to run around fields of green in, Faye preferred the rain. Freezing cold, droplets of water falling from the dark grayish clouds above were what she liked. Unlike any other form of weather, rainy days provided the perfect disguise to an angst filled heart.

Sunny days were blunt and completely honest about revealing your deepest and darkest emotions without a single hope of hiding. Or enough time to come up with an easy and valid reason for explanation. Snow days were suffocating; the clumps of white pounding against the earth piling up into annoying mountains she would only have to shovel down. Providing a far too perfect disguise that only led to asphyxiation underneath the below zero temperatures, crying tears that burned against frostbitten cheeks.

No, rainy days were undoubtedly the best. Faye could cry her out and no one would be any wiser. Tears mingling with rain cascading down her cheeks it were the perfect cover up. No one would be any wiser if Faye was to cry her heart out.

Then again who would ask, if everybody Faye knew didn't care about her.

Diana whom she's known since they were kids had looked down on her abrasive attitude and always found fault within her. Adam never liked Faye; it was plainly obvious that he thought of her as an unstable presence. One the Circle didn't need. Melissa the only person from the group she could call her friend, had now latched onto her boyfriend Nick and completely forgot about her. While Nick only tolerated Faye due to her heritage, he wanted nothing to do with her in the first place.

Then there was Cassie the sixth member to join, she was immediately snatched up into Diana and Adam's own little circle. Diana was bent on being the best friend to Cassie while it was clear to everyone that Adam had his own intentions for the blonde. Thankfully, Cassie picked up on this and set the record straight that she just wasn't interested.

Even so that just left Faye with no one to lean on or to even have a shoulder to cry on. Everyone in the Circle was with someone romantically or platonically. Leaving Faye to question as to what truly was the point of her even being there? When according to them, all she did was cause mayhem to the point of almost killing people. With an almost kill-count of 3, it was enough for their minds to be deadset on believing that Faye Chamberlain was a danger to everyone around her.

She bit her lip hard as she watched the waves crashing gently against the sandy white shore, below her. As the rain slowly trickled to a stop, it gave Faye the sign to stop crying as well. As custom, she would cry to heart's content and wipe the remaining tears away fixing her appearance so when she would return home her mother wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Only to repeat the process again, it was like a routine.

So she found herself sitting back on the now damp pier, staring up at the cloudy sky and calm ocean. Luckily, powers weren't bound to the Circle that didn't even like her, but without the privilege of doing magic by herself. Everyone's great fear of her inability of taming them, to spiral of control and now she couldn't even be given the smallest of opportunities to gaze at the stars above.

"Stars, come out." It was a quiet command, but firm.

Nothing happened.

"Stars, come out." The feeling of pointlessness washed over her as she took a deep breath.

"Stars—"

"Come out."

A melodious, amused voice that drifted to her on the faintest of breezes. The clouds steadily retreated and then there were the stars. They shined down at her, lights in the form of billions of little smiles. Smiles she was rarely given during the day. Still, the newly cleared view of the universe was far less important than finding the source of the voice.

"Nothing to worry about, I won't hurt you…after all, we're _both_ witches here."

She was standing not far from her at all. In fact, the new girl was only a few feet away. She had managed to get that close without Faye hearing a single thing out of the ordinary and she did not like that fact at all. It was clear that she were much stronger than her and even though she had her own powers; it was her inability to control them that left the chance of defending herself, very slim. Anxiety rose in Faye's chest as she quickly brushed away a few stray tears and put on her best 'unimpressed bitch' face.

"Look, I'll prove it." The first girl smirked at her lazily, presenting flat, empty palms and suddenly water from the ocean a couple of feet below them rose and circulated into ball in her hands.

Her features were pretty, delicate and with a certain deviousness. With a head of black hair, fair skin and dark coffee brown eyes—just smiled as she brought her hands together in front of her face, murmured something indistinguishable and then blew a gasp of air at the ball. The small spiral of water curled into the atmosphere and solidified itself into the shape of a small bird.

Faye stared at the figure. It was the exact size and shape of a fucking real bird like the ones she's seen flying all over town and on her windowsill in the early mornings chirping and tweeting. The watery figure, with all the mannerisms of a real life bird picked at its liquid wings before bouncing off into the air. She starred at the animal, alarmed, but couldn't stop the feeling of being impressed and jealous.

"Awesome isn't it?" It was apparent that this girl with long shinning black hair was a bragger. Boasting about her superiority over others whenever she had the chance.

"Someone could see you, you know." Faye didn't sound as confident as she would have liked.

"Oh come on, like you don't do it either!" She said with a smile, as if the girl had read Faye's mind.

The two girls exchanged a glance and, with a single word, every bit of magic that had been performed disappeared. The sky was cloudy again; the bird that had formed in the raven-haired girl's hand flew into the water and died; melting away and becoming one with the ocean.

"Faye Chamberlain." The raven-haired girl was closer, sitting beside her on the pier now. Her voice lowered to that of a purr.

This definitely set Faye on edge and the worry bubbled back to the surface.

"Of the Chamberlain witches." The raven-haired girl was somehow within inches and she felt paralyzed, rooted to the spot.

"I'm Sarah. Sarah Amelia Davidson." The raven-haired girl waving off the introductions as an irritating formality. Her eyes bore into Faye's intensely. Same eyes, same color, different feelings. "My Coven has been looking for others. Yours is the closest but… It seems as though you're still tied to them."

"Sort of, but how—"

"A tracking spell told us." There was a mischievous twinkle in Sarah's eye. Faye frowned. It was really annoying to keep being interrupted like that. But, these were actual witches. New witches that she could learn from. Be taught how to control her powers, and not rely on the Diana, Adam and the rest of them to tame her when things got out of hand.

Especially that Cassie Blake.

And yet on some level, Faye felt as though they were on the same one. As if this Sarah girl had cried before about the same things she had cried about minutes before. But was it so?

Before she could ask what was on her mind, Sarah grinned and whispered, just centimeters from her ear, "How would you like to play with some real witchcraft, Faye Chamberlain?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR CHAPTER ONE:<strong>

This is my first _Secret Circle_ fanfic, centering mainly on the Faye/Cassie pairing or ship as you'd like to call it, or the popular _Chamberlake_ name for the pairing. Since the show is pretty dark in it's own right, I plan on making this story just as dark, if not **_darker_**. You can thank for the showing bringing in demons for that, I've already got the main events going down in this story. And some of the chapters might be short while others are longer, focusing entirely on the goals have for this story.

Also, the whole _"Faye joining a new Circle/Coven - add Chamberlake"_ idea came from reading this awesome story called **"Speculum, Speculorum"** fic by _Valley of Rainbows _(tumblr username) on her _"Bang! Energy"_ tumblr. Also her FFnet pename is _Asutex._ She inspired me to do this kind of story, I'm just adding my own dark twist and turns on the pairing and fandom. But seriously for some reason, I think that it's going to be like a chain and a cliche in the fandom if people pick it up. But those are just my thougts on it.


	2. Adrenaline

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>"<em>It is the greatest shot of <em>_adrenaline__ to be doing what you have wanted to do so badly. You almost feel like you could fly without the plane."_

—**Charles Lindbergh—**

* * *

><p>They arrived in at a large almost estate like house in a small town called Ashford, just a couple of minutes up north from Chance Harbor. Normal people would stop and gawk at the lavish décor of the house, and even though Faye wasn't normal she still had to uncharacteristically stop and stare at interior of the large home.<p>

Dark wooden paneled floors, a fire place made of bricks with the surrounding wall made of the same material while the other were white and cream-ish in color. An indoor bar with a marble counter, glass coffee tables, dark blue leather couches and a large flat screen television mounted on a wall. And this was just the living room! Hell, Faye was still stunned by the modern, agricultural-like exterior the place held.

"You like?" Sarah asked as she walked towards a pair of glass sliding doors on the other side of the other side of the room. "It belonged to my grandmother…come on outside and meet the others."

Faye followed, and walked into a spacious pool area accompanied by a group of teenagers just lounging around. Four of them, casually sprawled in every different corner of the marble white pool and it's clear as crystal water.

There were two boys. The first one Faye saw had a slim and yet, slightly muscular build with a head full of dark chestnut brown hair spiked lazily into different directions, pale blue eyes and almost pinkish skin. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts and sandals. The second boy was taller than the first, pale with shaggy black hair fell into his green eyes. With nothing but jeans on, his tight abs, chest and biceps were exposed to the world.

The two others were girls; one was short with red hair, green eyes and pale freckled skin, she was floating aimlessly on an inflatable pool mattress in a bikini. The other girl reminded Faye of Cassie, short in stature with pale skin, bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Except this girl's hair was curly and pulled back into a messy ponytail wearing a simple sundress as she sat on the ledge with her feet in the water.

"Finally you're back." The pale boy with the shaggy black hair asked upon seeing them.

"Sorry, I got a bit…_sidetracked._" Sarah said before leading Faye to sit down a fold out chair.

"We can see that," The redheaded girl said pulling her Aviator sunglasses off of her head. "You must be…Faye? Of the Chamberlain witches?"

"Yes I am, and why is that all five of you know who I am and yet I don't know anything about any of you?" The brunette asked curiously, it was already bad enough that she agreed to come here without even thinking about the consequences. As if she was going to stay awhile, and not get some of the questions bouncing around in her head answered.

"Like I said, I had used a tracking spell."

"Why?"

A slight smirk formed on Sarah's face, before she turned towards the rest of her Coven and had them introduce themselves. The pale boy with black hair went first, "I'm Matthew West."

"Leon Emerson." The other boy said raising an index finger in the air as a sign of greeting.

"Cameron Ramsey," Said the redheaded girl before pointing to the blonde who waved at Faye. "And that's Danielle Scott."

"Great, now that I've gotten to know you all by first and last name basis maybe someone can tell me as to why I was being _tracked_." Faye said, obviously getting annoyed at the fact they delayed in answering her.

"Someone's a bit feisty," The redhead named Cameron said with a chuckle.

"Well if you spent a good amount of time, crying in the rain and being magically upstaged minutes later — I'm sure you would be too." The brunette said irritably, causing the redhead to laugh.

"Feisty _and_ angsty? You sure do know how to pick them, Sarah."

Much to her annoyance, the raven-haired girl and the redhead started to bicker until the atmosphere changed. They all turned to Faye with a curious look. Her energy had flared against theirs surprising them. Sarah exchanged looks with Matthew who simply nodded in return, the raven-haired girl stood up and invited Faye back inside.

"If you're cold, the girls and I have some clothes we can lend you. Unless you'd rather dry off with a spell." Sarah said hopping onto the black marble bar counter in the living room.

Faye stood a couple of feet away from the fair skinned almost bronze girl, with her hands crossed over her chest. Apparently she was going to learn about their whole life stories and their miniscule daily habits, before anyone told her was to why a tracking spell was used on her. She'd might as well, pull up a chair or cozy up on the couch and get ready for some stories only found on _Lifetime_.

The raven-haired girl sighed, realizing that the brunette wasn't going to be distracted by trivial and at this point, meaningless things.

"We needed another witch for our Circle, as you can see they only work when there's an even number of people." Sarah informed her. "I had to use a tracking spell called _Reperire maga_," she paused reaching into her jeans' pockets to pull out a small antique compass. "Instead of pointing north, it points to nearest witch in a ten-mile radius."

Faye grabbed the compass and looked at it for a moment, running her thumb over the old, slightly fragile texture of the device. Small rune like symbols covered the top and the bottom of the compass, slightly coated with years of dust. "So…you weren't looking for me specifically, but came to find me because I just happened to be in the area."

"Yeah, but don't take it too personal." Sarah said and Faye's eyes looked up from the compass to meet hers, her sculpted brows furrowed together. Turns out the Davidson girl wasn't one for sensitivity, then again if Faye wasn't the one hurting she wouldn't be either.

"Oh and by the way, we're glad the compass led to you."

As much as that lightened her spirits, Faye couldn't help but think that the 'we're' should have been an '_I'm_'. Nevertheless, she didn't press on it.

"You can keep the compass if you want. It has other uses; I'm still trying to figure them out though."

* * *

><p>The rush of it all as the bubbling energy reached the surface and exploded into pure adrenaline. The feeling of having every hair stand on end was exhilarating. Every nerve in Faye's body was pumping electricity, sending mini shockwaves through her body.<p>

It was Faye's first time doing a spell freely. There was no hidden reason, no ritual, not even to just piss someone off. This was just a simple spell without the supervision of someone else, nor a pair of distrusting eyes following her every move. As she raised her hand the water from the pool rose up like a tower towards her hand, she then twister her wrist sharply and the trail of water snapped towards the nearest person as fast as a whip.

However, Leon stood completely still as the water dispersed once it was within reach of him. The pale blue-eyed boy had protected himself with an easy energy shield. He shook his head and gave her a cocky smile. One she was ready to wipe off his face.

The tall, blue-eyed spiky brown-haired boy accepted her silent challenge and prepared himself.

"Come on Faye," Leon Emerson said, crossing his arms impatiently.

Concentrating intently on the pool water, Faye raised her right hand and the water began to ripple. Quickly, she stiffened her hand swung it to Leon's direction. The water exploded and followed suit, in the form of a waterfall. Surprised by this Leon stumbles as he tries to figure out his next move.

"Gotcha."

"Not so fast."

The waterfall stops only inches from the blue-eyed boy as they both watch it freeze and solidify into a large wall of ice. Both teens turn to see a short redheaded girl with green eyes and freckled skin standing at the pool side entrance holding a bag of groceries.

"We leave hoping you two would watch over the house and instead I find you guys on the verge of destroying it." The redhead said shaking her head at the two brunettes.

"But, Cameron, we've all agreed that in order for us to actually hone our skills was to have practice battles." Leon whined as he and Faye followed the small redhead back into the house. The wall of ice receded back into the pool in its first state.

They began to bicker and Faye raised a brow as she took a seat on the leather couch in the living room beside Sarah. She turned towards the raven-haired girl and asked if Cameron and Leon were always bickering like five-year-olds. Sarah laughed and replied that it was actually hard for the coven to actually believe that the two were cousins instead of siblings. The two continued and were Matthew stepped in and mentally pushed them away into different corners of the room.

Faye, even though she had been here for a couple of hours and had gotten to know everyone, still thought that the fact that this new coven was able to use spells and their magic freely without care was amazing. The freedom and abandon of all responsibility was exhilarating. From their own special training and versions of learning magic it was no wonder they were all so strong. This was so much better than sitting in a dusty old shack reading even dustier books.

The brunette was always more of "a-hands-on" type of person, and this group was just the one she could relate to. Hell, this was the group she needed!

"So, do you guys sleep here or…?" Faye began.

"No, we all have our homes but, if either one of us wants to get away from the family for awhile we stay here." Danielle said softly. "You can stay here if you want."

As much of an offer that was far too hard to pass up, she still had to wonder as to how this new coven was able to let her in so easily. Welcome her with open arms, as if the fact that she was an outsider didn't matter to them. Of course Faye Chamberlain wasn't stupid, no she was far from it and wasn't going to automatically join the coven without learning a little bit more about them.

It was late in the afternoon, but Faye wasn't leaving just yet.

She learned that all their parents had their powers, which she assumed was because they had never binded their Circle. The only one who was missing a parent was Matthew, whose father had left him when he was only two-years-old. Sarah's parents owned a quaint little restaurant in Ashford, Danielle's parents were both teachers, Cameron's mom was an accountant down in Seattle while her dad was the community supervisor. Matthew's mother served as a police officer. They were all busy which left the teens on their own, allowing them to use their powers freely without restrictions.

As long as they didn't cause domestic destruction and have their parents clean up after them.

* * *

><p>Things wouldn't seem so bad now that Faye had unofficially joined the Ashford Coven. She walked into the school cafeteria with eyes on her as always. The resident bad girl was used to being the bitchy loner everyone grew to call her, but now that was changing. Especially since she was no longer sitting with Diana and the rest of them. Oh no, instead she sat at the lunch table closest to the exit with Sarah, Matthew and the others.<p>

But even as the brunette waited for the rest of the Ashford Coven to finish up their little meeting with her mother, she couldn't help but feel the penetrating stares of her own coven. On the other side of the cafeteria sat Diana, Adam, Melissa and Nick together in pairs with Cassie being the only odd ball of the bunch. If the brunette had superhuman hearing, she could hear what they were saying underneath the loud noise of the lunchroom. However, since she couldn't all she could do was make out the words they were saying by lip-reading.

They kept turning their heads which made it hard to even do that, nevertheless it was all the same thing. It was obvious that they were talking about her, as they always did. Only difference was that they had something more interesting to talk about, the Ashford Coven and Faye's newly made friendship with them. Nevertheless, out of all five of them, Cassie was the only one who didn't open her mouth and say anything. She just stared at the brunette with a look of worry, an expression she wasn't accustomed to have directed at her.

Cassie and Faye kept their eyes locked on the other, until Faye broke away. Getting up and heading over to the ice cream vending machine, and getting herself a cookies 'n cream ice cream bar. She returned to see the sapphire-eyed blonde standing next the lunch table in an uneasy stance.

"Blake." Faye greeted, unwrapping the ice cream bar.

"Hey," Cassie began, but found it hard to find the words she needed to start talking. "H-How have you been?"

"Fine and you?" Faye said monotonly as she ate her ice cream, she was so not in the mood to be doing this. Having a heart felt conversation with the blonde this early in the day—wasn't on her to do list. All she was left was to ignore the blonde, pretend she wasn't there and maybe she'd catch her drift and leave.

"Faye, I'm standing right here. Don't ignore me." Cassie said catching the brunette's attention with the change in her tone.

"Then what do you want?" She retorted, hoping the perky little blonde would just leave already. _She needs to leave, and ignoring her is a lot harder than it should be!_

"I-I just want to know if you're alright...you've been a bit—"

"Distant?"

"Yeah. Is everything alright?" Worry evident in the blonde's voice and Faye hated it.

"Did Diana put you up to this?" She asked changing the subject to one she though would get the girl to leave.

"Yes-no-well, we've all been so worried about you. We barely even saw you last week, and after all that has happened..." Cassie began taking a seat beside Faye, not even noticing the close proximity the blonde had placed herself in. Their energies crackling from their closeness.

Faye smirked, turning the conversation towards her favor to keep these strange feelings at bay. "Aw, I didn't know you cared about me Cassie and here I though you only reserved these kinds of feelings for Adam."

Cassie stared at the girl in shock and confusion. All she was trying to do was ask the girl if she was alright, and resident bad girl has to go ahead and get under her skin talking about Adam. As always.

Suddenly, the cafeteria doors open to reveal Sarah walking towards them. The raven-haired girl sees their closeness. Personal space completely inexistent, she smiles at Faye wiggling her eyebrows as she does so. However, she was surprised at the energy the two were exluding. It wasn't strong, but it wasn't weak either. Sarah thought that it was amazing that the other coven hadn't noticed this? Does Faye and her little friend notice it? But by the way they were talking, it confirmed her suspicions that they didn't.

Faye noticing Sarah turns to her, "Finally you're back. Where's everyone else?"

Sarah shakes her head and crosses her arms over her chest. "And thanks for introducing me, Faye. Seriously, you have no manners do you?"

With a disgusted sigh, Faye introduces Cassie to Sarah. The two exchange greetings before the new girl on the scene tells Faye that she and the others were going to be practicing a little bit of magic in one of the empty classrooms on the third floor. Of course, Cassie has to butt in and say that they couldn't use their magic on school grounds. It was dangerous with the possibility that someone could get hurt. It was far too risky. Which made it every reason as to why Faye _had to_.

It was begining to become an addiction for Faye.

"You know Cassie, you're welcomed to join us." Sarah offered with a smile, but much to Faye's relief the blonde refused.

"Sorry, but I can't." Seeing as to how she wasn't breaking through to the brunette, Cassie gets up and leaves. "See you around Faye."

The two girls are left, watching the blue-eyed blonde leave and return to her own table. Once she was out of hearing range, Sarah speaks up.

"Well, she's cute." She smirks and Faye simply glares at her.

"Last time I checked she was too busy pining over Adam Conant, besides she's not your type." Faye says, throwing away what was left of her ice cream and walking out of the cafeteria with Sarah beside her.

"And let me guess she's yours? Possessive much, aren't you Chamberlain?" Sarah jokes with a grin.

"Funny joke, Davidson."

"_Very_."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR CHAPTER TWO:<strong>

Thank you all for the bunches of reviews/favorites/alerts! Also, I don't know how the witches perform elemental magic so the part with the ice and water was of my own creation. Also, since this fic is **Rated M** everyone is 18+ because there will be lime/citrus/lemons in upcoming chapters.

Oh and one more thing, did I nail Faye and Cassie's relationship and interaction well or not?


	3. Spark

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>"<em>From a little spark may burst a flame."<em>

—**David Alighieri—**

* * *

><p>Two weeks has passed and still there was no sign of anything extremely out of the ordinary. Most of the things Cassie has seen during school were the flickering on and off of lights, especially in the ones in the cafeteria. It was obvious that the cause of the lights going on and off were from the hands of the new coven in town.<p>

The Ashford Coven arrive and immediately are making themselves into nuisances, at least that's how Cassie and the rest of her friends saw it. Cassie didn't trust them, as far as she could throw them. And it wouldn't be very far, especially with them around Faye.

As long as she known Faye, the brunette was always headstrong and direct with things. Things she considered to be good traits, but they were also mixed with the reckless behavior and the girl's risk-taking tendencies. The blonde feared that it was only going to get worse now that Faye was hanging out with a group of witches whom were both powerful and irresponsible.

Even now as Cassie watched Faye with that Sarah girl and a tall pale-skinned boy whom she learned went by the name "Matthew", talking. Well, it was Faye and Sarah who were chatting away as they gave the other students glances, Matthew simply stood there and listened to them. Adding his input on things occasionally as any other guy would do.

On occasion would they turn their heads and look at her, but Cassie would quickly turn her attention to something else. Such as Diana who sat beside her in chemistry class, chatting away about a party some guy was going to be hosting. The blonde wasn't one for parties but just to keep her friend talking about something _other_, than a certain brunette was fine with her.

Hell she even vouched for the girl to start talking about her currently absent boyfriend Adam, no matter how uncomfortable it made her feel.

"Are you coming Cassie?" Diana asked, finally obtaining the blonde's attention.

"Uh, yeah." She quickly said, grabbing her notebook from her bag and jotting down the notes on the chalkboard.

"Did you even listen to a word I said?" The pouty brunette asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Cassie looked over at Diana and gave her an apologetic grin. "No sorry."

"Cassie," Diana sighed. "Billy Jones is having a costume party are you coming?"

"I-I don't know, I'm still grounded…you know…because of the whole Heather thing." She whispered, even though it had been close to a month since that day transpired, her grandmother still wasn't over the fact that her only granddaughter could've died — apparently due to her own recklessness.

Not only that but also for the fact she and Faye committed manslaughter, resulting in Heather Barnes death. It would be a long time before Cassie could look at her grandmother without receiving a disappointed one in return. However, wasn't it time to put the past where it belonged and move on with the present? Of course, she would never forget that she killed her mother's best friend — but just how long would she have to feel guilty about it?

"Miss Chamberlain is there anything you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Mr. Heuer the one male teacher in the whole school that was cute and had girls blushing until their faces went red. It was a running joke in school that he looked like Edward Cullen with his pale skin, blue eyes, and wild auburn colored hair.

Everyone in the class turned their heads to look over at Faye who was sitting in her seat in between Matthew and Sarah. A calm expression on her usually cool and collected features, the two witches on either side of her were just the same.

"No not really," she said nonchalantly, causing a crease to form on the teacher's forehead.

"Are you sure? Because you apparently find something funny in my class and I was hoping that you would like to share with the rest." He said sitting on his desk with one leg over the other, his left hand resting on a small pad and pen. Mr. Heuer was ready to give detention and judging by the way he softly bounced his leg up and down it was clear that Faye and her new friends had disrupted his class more than once.

"I'm sure everyone would like to hear a good joke or two, get the whole place laughing." The irritated teacher said.

Faye didn't say anything and class resumed.

"Okay everyone, for this lab it will be done with a group of," he paused and spent the next second counting the heads of every students in class to get an accurate number.

"Two people." Everyone got up and started to move around to be next to the person they wanted to be partners with until the vampire-looking teacher stopped them. "Where's everyone going? I haven't even assigned everyone's partners yet."

At that everyone groaned and returned to their previous seats and waited as Mr. Heuer got out his list and started partnering people together. He went down the list and Cassie was just hoping that she would be paired with someone who _wasn't_ Faye or her rowdy friends. However, the fates had conspired against her and paired Diana with some other student, and Sarah and Matthew with other people. Leaving Faye with her much to her chagrin, it was inevitable that a so called "accident" was going to happen.

Faye got up from her seat by the window and walked over to sit on the metal stool next to Cassie that had been occupied by Diana seconds before. She sat down roughly and moved the stool away from the blonde. As if her mere presence had burned the wild teen.

_The feelings mutual._ Cassie thought as she sat quietly and listened to Mr. Heuer go on and on about the lab as he began walking around handing the worksheets they were supposed to fill out.

Together.

"We're going to be making 'colored fire' today, it's really simple but as a precaution everyone grab your goggles and put them on."

"Now all that has to be done is put the can over the gas burner so the fire can be contained and when you add the necessary components so nobody will be burned and sent to the nurse." Mr. Heuer said demonstrating as he turned on the gas burner on his own desk, added a bit of rubbing alcohol to the fire changing its color from orange to blue.

The class was amazed, well most of the class. Faye simply rolled her eyes at the experiment.

Cassie turned put the metal can and its cut out base over the gas burner, and turned the device on. After a while, Cassie finally added the boric acid to the fire and in turn it resulted in the flame become green. While she scribbled down what she observed, Faye on the other hand decided to try her hand at some magic. Changing the color of the fire by herself, without the use of some chemical compound to aid her.

She concentrated on the green fire before her, it took some doing but after a few seconds the green fire changed to red. Her eyes lit up, she was positively ecstatic at the flames even though it was fairly light shade of red. Almost pink. Faye looked around the room to see that everyone was busy doing the 2nd part of the experiment, adding another chemical with a greater amount to the fire to see if the color would change.

Once again she focused on the flame, filling it with her magic. Smiling as the color began to go from a light pink to scarlet.

"Faye what are you doing?" Cassie whispered as if just by her words it would get the smiling brunette beside her to stop.

"What does it look like?" Faye retorted sharply, her grin becoming wider with each passing second that the red fire turned darker. Hell, any wider and her grin would split her face in half.

All of a sudden, the fire turned blue and Faye silently gasped before realizing that the cause of it turning blue was Cassie's. A mischievous smirk appeared on the brunette's face as she fed the fire more magic, over powering Cassie and turning the fire back to red.

"Let's see who's the strongest between the two of us? You or me?" Faye challenged leaning into the smaller girl's personal space.

"I'm not playing your little game." Cassie replied sternly not wanting to give in.

"Aw, but it's so much better with two people playing, one is just not enough." Faye cooed getting closer. Their energies cackling at the closeness causing both Sarah and Matthew from different sides of the room to look up and watch their interaction with one another, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Then play with yourself," Cassie responded before a blush burned into her cheeks at the realization of what she had just said.

"I always do." The brunette replied with a wicked smirk, as she fed more of her own energy to the scarlet fire. Causing it to grow in size and become change color until it was a rich ruby.

Noticing the fire growling larger by the minute and the look on Faye's face, Cassie sprung into action. Hoping she could drown out the trigger happy witch's energy by filling the fire with her own to calm it down. The fire ranging from red to blue and back in seconds continued to grow with the base of the flames being a cool purplish color. As they mentally battled, Sarah and Matthew looked on with bewildered expressions on their faces.

The energy rolling in the room was incredible so much that now the inexperienced Diana took notice and was unsure as to what she should do. Neither did the two girls who were at the center of it all.

"Faye this has to stop, now!" Cassie hissed as she felt her control on the fire slip from her hands. Anxiety was rising and what was worse was the fact that even though she had just lost control of the fire; Faye had lost control at the fucking _beginning_ of it all.

"Why? You're enjoying this as much as I am." The brunette said in a sing-song voice.

The materials on their desk started to tremble and once the atmosphere changed Cassie grabbed Faye's hand—

The two witches jumped back as the fire exploded upwards into the air. It was neither blue nor red but a bright royal purple. The can that was supposed to have controlled the fire had flown into the air when it exploded and broken the light bulb above them. Instinctively, Faye wrapped an arm around her blonde headed companion while said blonde clinged to her tightly. Mr. Heuer quickly walked towards them to make sure that they were alright as did Diana. Sarah and Matthew only stood up in alarm.

"Are you girls okay?" The pale Edward Cullen look-alike asked as he tried to turn the dial on the gas burner off. But not matter how many times he tried to douse the flame it was still burning that purplish color.

_What is this?_ Cassie thought as she stared into Faye's eyes. There was a connection, a strong one. The energy flowing through her body was amazing and the blonde knew that the taller girl felt it too.

"What happened?" Diana asked and it was Mr. Heuer who spoke.

"Must be the gas burner, apparently the dial on it is stuck." He said turning the dial to get the purple fire to stop.

It was only when Faye quickly realized that she was still holding Cassie that she snatched her hand away from hers, the connection disappeared and the fire was gone.

Mr. Heuer inspected the gas burner and found that nothing was particularly wrong with it. "Well that's odd."

Bewildered Cassie let Diana usher her away from Faye, knowing fully well that the cause of the "accident" was her fault. Even as she walked away from the shocked brunette, Cassie could still feel the energy they shared if only for a brief moment. It faded away once she was no longer beside her lab partner and was now in the girls' bathroom splashing water onto her face. Diana stood by her friend with a hand on her back as if to comfort her.

"Maybe its time we've had a coven meeting, it's clear that Faye is having problems controling her powers, again," Diana said seriously.

"No kidding, she could've burned us both. I'm sure she's laughing it up with Sarah and Matthew."

_Definitely._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR CHAPTER THREE:<strong>

Sorry this took a while to get out but school is really killing me. That and with the first quarter ending my first report card coming in you know how much of a bitch school can be. But anyways back to the real thing:

The story is completely AU as I'm sure you guys know by now that everything in the show was happened up until the end of 'Heather' after that this story comes in. Also just so guys can get a head start on knowing what will be going on in this story: it will feature elements from the shows _"Supernatural", "Charmed" _and a bit from the new show on FX called _"American Horror Story"_and another on NBC called _"Grimm"._ Sorry if it's a lot but I have a feeling that soon the Secret Circle will become like these shows or maybe another version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Just my thought on things.

Also I know that there's going to be a lot going on so I devised making my own little 'wiki' for just this story; the link will be on my profile. You guys are free to edit it yourselves once I figure out how to add that feature.

H t t p: / / a – thin – line – of – crimson (.) wikidot (.) com


	4. Love Shot  Part 1

**Chapter Four**

**(Part 1)**

* * *

><p><em>Call a doctor<br>Check my pulse  
>Something hit me like a cannonball<br>Ears are ringing  
>But I feel no pain<br>Just a sweet sensation running through my veins_

—**The Blue Van—**

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day went well if you count that the only other classes Cassie had Faye in were Trigonometry and English; also it was just them which meant no members of either coven in sight. Thankfully, these classes were primarily based on individual work so group work was far off topic.<p>

Still, she was pretty exhausted as she arrived home and collapsed on the soft cotton loveseat in her living room. The whole ordeal with Faye in chemistry drained a lot of energy out of her, fighting with the trigger happy witch was time consuming. Right all she wanted was a bit of rest before she'd have to go to that costume party.

In came her grandmother from the kitchen with a cup of what was tea in her hands.

"I heard what happened at school today," the old woman said sitting on the couch looking intently at her granddaughter's tired face.

"Dawn said you and her daughter made quite the explosion during chemistry class."

"I'm sorry," Cassie apologized; getting the feeling that she was about to be grounded once more. But her grandmother raised a hand to stop her.

"It's alright; I know you wouldn't want to intentionally create an explosion…Faye on the other hand, it's a different story." Jane said from behind the brim of her cup.

"But it wasn't her fault—I mean it was but, it's the Ashford Coven's doing. They're influencing her, I know Faye has been such trouble to deal with but I think it's getting worse." The young girl reasoned and Jane nodded her head in understanding.

"Not to worry, the Ashford Coven are a harmless group, they haven't killed anyone have they? And I'm sure no matter how reckless Faye may be she's smart enough to never let it get that far." Her grandmother reassured her, from behind the brim of her cup.

"Are you sure, you've dealt with something like this before?" Cassie asked rising from the loveseat, a string of questions following.

The older witch simply nods her head once more and waves her hand for her inquisitive granddaughter to sit back down and relax. "Yes, when your mother was your age there was an incident with the Ashford Coven. A fight broke out and the next thing we knew me and the other parents stepped in to break it all up. Turns out they were all fight because Thomas Chamberlain got into an argument with their leader and it turned ugly."

"Then…" Cassie began but paused for a yawn, "…what happened?"

Jane chuckled and placed her cup on the glass coffee table in front of her, "That would be for another time; you're tired and should get some rest."

With another yawn, the young blonde shakes her head. "I can't there's a costume party tonight and I promised Diana I would go."

It took a while but after much thinking, the old witch gave her permission to go to the party. As long as she came back home before midnight, or else she would be grounded for another month. With that, Cassie thanked her grandmother with a kiss on the cheek and a promise that she would come home by eleven.

Dressed as an angel with the white mesh trimmed dress that fell short a few inches above her knees, matching flats and a sequin marabou halo on her head; Cassie looked as innocent as can be. The blonde arrived in her red Toyota Corolla '10 after having it in the shop due to an "accidental" fire it suffered during her first week in town.

That party had started two hours ago and was still going strong; people both Cassie knew and didn't know were having a blast. Converting Billy Jones living room into a mosh pit, luckily the house was large enough to house at least a maximum of three parties all at the same time. To her knowledge Nick and Melissa weren't attending due to have already made plans to have themselves a romantic evening. Diana and Adam on the other hand were here tonight, where exactly, she had no clue.

As of now Cassie was having a nice little conversation with Sally Matthews who was dressed up as a tiger, by the refreshments.

"How do you like the party?" Sally asked as she took a sip from the plastic red cup in her hands.

"It's alright, kind of loud though." She said and the other girl nodded in agreement. Feeling parched, Cassie grabbed herself a plastic cup from the refreshments table and filled it up to the brim with fruit punch.

"You would wonder if they could get any louder — woah," Sally exclaimed with widening eyes.

"What?" The blonde asked turning around to see what her friend was looking at that had her speechless, only to become shocked.

Only a couple of feet away were the Ashford Coven lounging around in the living with a champagne bottle on an extravagant coffee table in the middle. Suggestive smiles and waggling eyebrows plastered on their faces as they watched the scene before them.

Faye and Sarah…were_ kissing._ And it wasn't just a simple quick kiss on the lips, it was a full on kiss.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed and an alarmed Cassie felt the difference. The air felt heavy, filled with uncertainty and confusion a long with a feeling of jealousy. The room seemed to swim, and if Cassie didn't know better her face was turning red. As soon as she notice the change Faye broke away and in an instant they resumed playing their spin the bottle game; but not without sneaking a peek at the blonde from the corner of her eyes.

"Wow…never thought I'd see Faye kiss a girl again." Cassie choked on her fruit punch, and placed the cup back on the table.

That was a tidbit of information, the blonde wasn't sure she wanted to know. It was bluntly obvious that Faye was a promiscuous girl who's been around the block, having a different boy every week. Or so they say. But still, it was bound to have happened sooner or later. Over the last few weeks that the sapphire-eyed girl had paid attention, Faye and Sarah were getting close. As in_very_ close and a kiss between the two was bound to happen.

Nevertheless, whatever the brunette's sexual orientation was it was certain that Cassie just had to get out of the room; she couldn't take the suffocation of the dense air any longer.

She bid a 'see you later' to Sally and walked outside to get some fresh air. It was a cool crisp night, with a gentle breeze coming in from the east. Leaning against a shiny grey Chrysler Sebring '09 was Diana in a cute little blue baseball outfit as she held Adam's hands. The smiling dark haired boy was a vampire for tonight. Not wanting to have another awkward moment for the night she turned around to walk back inside; she figured that whatever had made the air go dense was gone by now.

"Hey Cassie!"

_Oh boy…_

With a quick spin on her white heels, Cassie turns around and sees Adam jogging up to her. He was wearing black tuxedo pants, black Alligator shoes with a white shirt and a dark violet colored sweater vest with gold buttons running down the middle. Accompanying the look was a long black cape tied around his neck with a simple string and fake vampire fangs.

"Hey Adam…" She greeted and the dark haired boy simply smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just talking with Diana." He said nonchalantly, "You?"

"Oh, I just needed to get some air you know? It's quite stuffy in there."

_It's starting become stuffy out here too…_ Cassie thought it was seemingly incredible as to how easily Adam could just walk up to her and forget about Diana. His girlfriend who was now having a civil conversation with Leon Emerson from the Ashford Coven; at first she thought there was going to be an argument or something of the sort. But, what would you expect when members of a loud and trigger happy group influence their own unstable witch into making an explosion during chemistry class.

"Have you and Diana set a date for a coven meeting?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the game of spin the bottle had ended when Cameron pulled Matthew away for a dance as Leon and Danielle got up and went to get some of the juice that was spiked with vodka. If anyone was going to be slurring tonight it would be them, after all, they had won an earlier bet on who would be the designated drunken pair of the evening.<p>

"So…how many, have you kissed…you know, girls." Sarah asked as she adjusted the short dark blue mini skirt of her Babydoll costume from the movie Sucker Punch.

"Not a lot, just a few…either drunken kisses or dares." Faye said simply before seeing the raven-haired girl beside her raise an eyebrow in wonder. "Any of them involving Cassie, perhaps?"

Immediately, Faye's eyes widened and a stream of uncertain chuckles followed suit.

"Cassie? As in _Cassie Blake_?" Faye asked incredulously before a laugh escapes her throat. Sarah raised a brow in confusion. "You've got to be kidding me, like I'm ever gonna kiss her—"

Sarah smirked and made a *tsking* sound as she wagged her finger in front of the brunette. "Denial isn't a very nice shade on you Faye, no matter how cute it makes you look."

Faye moved uncomfortably in her spot on the couch, causing her raven-haired companion to giggle at her uneasiness. "Apparently, you've hit the tequila bottle one too many times tonight."

Sarah shook her head, grabbing the bottle of Patron from the floor beside her leather clad high heeled boot, and she shook it beside her head, listening to the sound of the alcoholic drink swirling inside. "See? It's still full."

"Barely, Sarah and whatever you think is happening between me and the blonde is absolutely ridiculous," Faye huffed, trying to look for anything in the loud room to provide a distraction.

The party had become a full blown extravaganza, on the verge of becoming a mosh pit. Thankfully most of the party goers were humping and grinding against each other in the many large rooms of the giant house, keeping the living room and at least the kitchen sparsely clean. Yet, there was nothing to keep the brunette and her coffee brown eyes occupied so she wouldn't have to meet a pair of the same eyes looking at her with suggestiveness.

Of all the members of the Ashford Coven, it was clear that Sarah Davidson had been kind enough to help her adjust to dealing with a new coven. Obviously, in her own abrasive way that reminded Faye too much of herself. And as good as it was to have someone she could relate to, it was times like these that had her really questioning herself: _am I really this annoying?_

"I never knew you had such a creative mind, Sarah. Very becoming of you." Faye smirked, finally thinking of something to distract her.

Wrapping an arm around her, Sarah pulled Faye into her. "Once again, no matter how cute it looks on you, denial is not a nice shade. I've seen the way you look at her…as though she's last honey dipped virgin on aisle five...hell the energy in the air gets so intense whenever you two are even near each other."

"No it does not, and even if I did wouldn't I feel it?" The brunette asked with a snort.

"Not necessarily, unless you really concentrate and pay attention. Most of the time we don't pay attention to our energy but it's a part of us and expresses our emotions sometimes better and easier than our faces ever can. And when you and the blonde are in the same room, things just _light _up!" The raven-haired girl explained and even though she was fascinated by it, Faye wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Well thank you Dr. Phil for your insatiable amount of wisdom," Faye said getting up from the couch with a sneer. "But I'm in the mood for a drink."

"Care to bring me one too?" Sarah asked with a light-hearted tone filled with laughter.

"Not unless you want it to be poisoned!"

It wasn't long until Faye was a bit tipsy; she was still sober in some way. She knew her surroundings and who she was with; right now she was sitting on some boy's lap with her fingers in his curly brown hair. Her phone was ringing but she paid no attention to it, switching it off.

* * *

><p><em>12:42 p.m.<em>

Cassie cursed under her breath as she realized what time it was, she gathered her things and said goodbye to Sally, Diana, Adam and few other students from school whom she never even met. It took some doing but at least she was able to finally convince Adam that she was okay going home by herself. Apparently, the fact that she had her own car didn't sink in; he was very persistent but once he noticed the solemn look on Diana's face he backed off.

She exited the large house, saying bye to a few more people on the way out. Then she saw a certain brunette sprawled on the hood of a car kissing some guy with a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand. Cassie shook her head and ignored her, making her way towards her red Toyota. However, she couldn't help but steal glances of the promiscuous teen who was lying on her stomach while the blonde, blue-eyed witch of the Ashford Coven stood beside her.

It was hard, every time she wanted to turn her head away and focus on the red vehicle that was waiting for her, she couldn't.

Swallowing her rationality and to leave things be, Cassie turns on her heel and walks over to Faye. Noticing the blonde in the angel costume coming over, Faye smirked.

"Hey Cass! Where have you been all this time?" The brunette slurred, almost dropping the expensive bottle.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Cassie simply asks and Faye shakes her head.

"No I'm not." Faye said and accidentally throws the bottle to the ground, she giggles at the sound of glass breaking on impact.

_She's definitely drunk._

"Come on Faye, it's time to go home." Cassie begins helping Faye off the car and the guy she was on, and makes no attempt to stop her. Most likely due to the alcohol in her system that's making her a lot more tolerable than when she's sober.

"But I don't want to go home, I'm having fun!" The taller girl whined, shrugging her hands of her.

Already annoyed that she shoved her morals down the drain to help the girl that could've severely burned her with that stunt earlier, Cassie rolled her eyes and grabbed Faye's hand into hers. Sparks immediately filled the air as she pulled the drunken brunette away from her "friends".

Without much of a fuss she managed to get Faye into the back seat of her car to lie down. She pulled out of her parking spot and drove down the road.

"So…how'd you like the party? Did you get any?" Faye asked looking up at the ceiling of the car.

"No." Cassie said in a monotone voice, she did not want to have this conversation.

"Aww…why? Adam was stuck with Diana most of the time wasn't he?"

She knew what girl in the rear view mirror was implying and it took a lot out of Cassie to not accelerate and stomp on the breaks just so Faye's forehead would go banging against the back of the driver's seat. Making her hangover all the more horrible tomorrow morning; so instead of going for it, she just didn't respond.

"Well that's not fair! Just because you didn't get the chance to fuck Adam doesn't mean that everyone else has to be sexless all because your uptight ass is frustrated!" Faye spat crossing her arms over her chest with a pout of her lip.

"Oh so you were just going to screw that guy back there on the hood of whoever's car that was?" The blonde retorted she was so on the verge of gunning for the acceleration.

"It was his car…"

"Great, you don't know the guy's name but at least you knew that the both of you would've been fucking on the hood of his _car_." Cassie shakes her head in disbelief.

"What's with the attitude for? Mad because you wanted to see the show?" Faye laughed and Cassie steps on the gas pedal.

She holds onto the backseat a smirk plastered on her face, "Well I'll be damned…usually my dates never want to get me home this fast."

"Don't you mean _fuck buddies?"_ The sapphire-eyed girl asked before she stomped on the brakes and sees Faye's forehead bang against the back of the driver's seat. Satisfied that she hears the drunk girl groan in pain.

"Jealous much?"

"You wish."

While Faye held her head together and throwing curse words at Cassie everytime they came to a stoplight and the blonde would stomp on the brakes just to get the her to hit something face first again. They soon arrived at Faye's house, the lights were all off and Cassie suspected that Mrs. Chamberlain was sleeping. However, Faye knew better; knowing her mother she would find the woman sitting in the living room in the dark only to turn on a light the second she walked in to scare her.

Cassie got out of the car and walked around to open the car door to see Faye trying to get out of the vehicle on her own without faltering. A small smile forms on the blonde's lips as she watched Faye hold onto the door of the car as to have a means of balancing herself. As hilarious as it was to see the taller girl sway back and forth, it was close to 1:30 in the morning.

"Time to get you home, Faye." Cassie stepped forward to drap an arm around her shoulder, helping Faye out of the car the brunette clumsily slips and falls backwards taking the blonde with her.

"Are you..." She began but her breathing wavers as she takes in the taller girl's outfit. Cropped blue top, a mini skirt with silver snap buttons and embroidered patches, a black vinyl belt and a pair of black high heeled knee-high boots. Accompanied by the customary police hat and plastic toy handcuffs. A blush burns into Cassie's cheeks, not to mention their close proximity wasn't helping. The atmosphere had changed and she was beginning to sweat as was the girl beneath her, while also realizing that she was straddling her waist.

Dazed Faye simply raises her head and looks into her sapphire eyes, "Cass..."

Without thinking, she didn the _unthinkable:_ She licked her lips slowly as she dipped her head and gave Faye the lightest of kisses. Her entire body was on an edge and she gripped the car seat behind them as Faye slid her hands over her shoulders and to the back of her neck and kissed her harder. The atmosphere had intensified and she easily submerged herself in the kiss. It became frantic and needy as Cassie parted her lips and Faye's tongue instantly searched out hers.

The streetlamp above them blew out and glass rained on the car, even as smoke was beginning to pour through from underneath the hood. Suddenly flames appear from the hood and another streetlamp blows out, but Cassie is too busy concentrating on Faye and her tongue that's now licking at her neck and collarbone.

Her pale hands entangle themselves in Faye's chocolate brown hair as said girl leaves bite marks. When Faye let out a low moan, Cassie pulled back, breathing heavily as she tried to calm her racing heart. Unmistakably there was lust in Faye's eyes, as the sound of a phone vibrating faintly reaches her ears. But suddenly a voice rings out.

"Faye...?"

Quickly, they pull away from each other fixing themselves as fast and as subtely as they can. Nevertheless, the phone that was forgotten was blinking with an onscreen message that read: **_Emergency! Help!_**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE'S FOR CHAPTER FOUR:<strong>

Sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter out, but as you all know school's a bitch. I hope this was a relatively long and good chapter, because once I get my report card for the first time in the year, updates this long will become scarce. Hey, I think me skipping classes so much will be reflected upon it, which will then leave me trying to catch up.

Anyways, enough boring talk.

How did you guys think of this chapter, was it good? Believable? Oh, and was the steamy scene a little too early in the story or not and if so was it good? And to see the costumes the characters were wearing for this chapter, I have the links on my profile.

And I was hoping you guys could spread the word about this story, I'd really appreciate it.

Also, if anyone here has seen the _"A Thin Line of Crimson Wiki"_ I've made, well guess what! You guys can now edit pages I've already made there like on a real wiki, all you guys have to do is click on the link to the _join page_ I have on my profile and follow the instructions.

One more before I fall asleep: how do you guys feel about subplots?


	5. Logical Feelings

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>"<em>Feelings are not supposed to be logical."<em>

—**David Borenstein—**

* * *

><p>He managed to escape, stumbling over feet that weren't his own. Walking was an unfamiliar form of movement, of transportation. After spending 18 years trapped inside the body of a catatonic woman, it was difficult as he had to physically drag the body he occupied while eluding capture from the teenage witches on his tail.<p>

Charred and smoking, the smell of burnt flesh consumed the air as Nick's body was forced to trudge along the hard and cracked concrete of the ground beneath him. Barely alive as he was almost burned to death by a group of teenaged witches; how disgustingly pathetic.

It wasn't long until the demon within Nick found its way to the Chance Harbor docks, finding someone standing on the shore. Out of breath the demon walked briskly towards it, seeing a man wearing a familiar gray leather jacket. With an even more familiar face.

Breathing heavily, the demon collapsed on the shore beside the man's boots. The man in the leather jacket was a tall one, with the palest of blue eyes due to the strain of age and years of hard work, short cropped brown hair and some stubble. The man looked out into the vast, dark ocean with little to no interest as he lightly stroked a silver ring on his right ring finger with his left thumb. The ring was glowing faintly in a bright orange color.

"What are you doing here?" The demon asked mimicking the man's posture.

"Visiting…" The man simply said closing his eyes as a gentle breeze blew through the air. "And checking up on you."

"As you always do I'm sure, but you failed as you can clearly see." The demon said patronizingly, wagging a finger in front of the man's face. "You're slipping Thomas…have your emotions finally resurfaced?"

The man named Thomas removed his gaze from the sea and looked at the demon, sitting next to him for the first time. Slightly surprised that the seven deadly sins demon chose to possess the body of an inexperienced witch with barely any strength to his name; then again he actually preferred that the dastardly thing took possession of Nick Armstrong instead of another Chance Harbor witch.

"How was it, spending the last 18 years trapped in Heather Barnes? I bet you felt cozy after awhile." Thomas smirked seeing the once powerful demon, now a weakened mess. The burned clothes and skin that was only beginning to heal.

"How was spending the last 18 years without a family?" The demon retorted with a sinister smile.

In no less than a split second later did Thomas have a hand around the evil creature's throat. He struggled with his grip as he faced a young man, a boy who was the spitting image of his old friend Douglas Armstrong, yet he had—Mary's— his mother's eyes. Nevertheless, the boy was most likely dead from the inside.

When a demon possesses a human, the person must be exorcised to get the demon out and still live. If the human is actually a witch then said person can actually fend off the demon itself but, this was one of the seven deadly sins demons. Very powerful compared to Nick and with the fact that the demon had been trapped in Heather Barnes for close to 2 decades with raging anger, it was obvious that the blonde headed boy stood no chance.

"I'm actually glad Amelia sealed you away, Iram." Thomas tightened his hold and the demon choked. "It's the best thing she ever did, besides running away."

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name is _Wrath_." It coughed, clawing at the witch's hand to break free. "Plus, if you kill me my siblings will be immediately alerted. And you wouldn't want that would you?"

"Hell! My siblings might already be here, filling the minds of the young with their most secretive desires in order to cause mayhem and destruction…good luck protecting your family from them!"

Energy flaring in anger, Thomas' eyes become red in an almost glassy like look. His grip tightened and Nick's face became a dark shade of red as the demon within him tried to gurgle some words out. However, they fell on deaf ears as Thomas began reciting, _"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,_ _omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."_

"You can't kill me Tommy boy, what about your contract? You'd be in a horrible standing with the others." Wrath continued, before he took a sharp intake of air as his throat constricted.

White light beamed from his eyes and mouth as he let out a blood-curdling scream, his chest glowed a bright yellowish orange color that outlined the shape of Nick's rib cage. _"Ergo, draco maledicte._ _Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,_ _te rogamus, audi nos."_

Nick's body soon went limp and finally lifeless, Thomas dropped his body on the sandy shore and silently commanded the waves to come closer to whisk the teen's body away. Suddenly, he heard voices shouting and coming closer, hastily he ran towards the large wooden beams beneath the pier using the wind to blow away his footprints in the sand. Unconsciously, stroking the glowing silver ring on his finger as he did so.

* * *

><p>Cassie returned home that night, sneaking in through the front door quietly. The lights were all off as she closed the door behind her softly. She passed by the living room to see her grandmother sleeping on the couch, she had waited up for her. So, Cassie walked over to the supplies closet, grabbed a blanket and walked back to her grandmother. Tucking her in and placing a goodnightsorry kiss on the old woman's forehead.

Tired, Cassie went up the stairs and entered her bedroom. Throwing the white halo headband to the floor and collapsing on the bed, not even bothering to take off the rest of her costume and putting on her pajamas.

It had been one hell of a day, first with Faye almost severely burning her and then the awkward conversations with Adam and Diana, finishing off with her driving a drunken Faye home and sharing a kiss. Thankfully, they didn't get caught by her mother yet the strange look she kept giving them could prove otherwise. Nevertheless, nothing was said except for the older woman thanking Cassie and scolding Faye who clearly didn't give a shit.

Closing her eyes to finally have some sleep she was awakened minutes later by the sound of someone calling her name. Groaning she opened her eyes and opened her mouth to scream only to have it be covered by a hand. Thinking it was some demon that had come after her, she struggled but soon a familiar voice stopped her.

"Quiet Blake!"

The familiar voice caused Cassie to stop her squirming and to finally open her eyes and see the person above her as the hand over her mouth was removed.

"Faye? What the hell are you doing here?" The blonde seethed.

"Aw, you aren't happy to see me?" The brunette asked with mockery.

Cassie widened her eyes in disbelief, "Are you insane? It-it's-" she paused to check her alarm clock on the nightstand beside her bed for the time. "It's _2:15 _in the fucking morning!"

"I consider myself to be _boundary challenged_ and a simple 'hi' would suffice," Faye smirked.

"Hi—now go home!" Cassie demanded but the girl above her simply shook her head.

"You don't like me very much, do you?"

The blonde sighed, "At the moment I don't. I'm tired...and I need some sleep."

"And I need you Cass," she whispered seductively, causing Cassie's wetness to pool in her underwear. Her breath became rigid as the girl above her in the naughty police officer costume trailed her fingers down her stomach, her fingertips barely touching her skin as she reached the apex of her thighs. "And I _will_ have you."

Cassie hissed and arched into her hand as her fingertips brushed over her tender, swollen clit. Her whole body ached for more and responded to Faye in ways her body had never responded to anyone else. Faye knew just how to touch her, how to kiss her in a way that drove her absolutely insane with intoxicating pleasure that filled her body much like a drug but gave her a high no drug could have ever touched. Faye began lightly kissing her way down her neck, nipping gently at the skin as she moved lower.

She kept her eyes closed, focusing on Faye's lips and tongue as they trailed a blazing path across her breasts, pausing to lick at each of her painfully hard nipples before continuing down. The energy in the room grew thicker and hung heavily in the air, heating up the atmosphere.

Instinctively Cassie spread her legs apart as Faye's tongue swirled around her belly button. It caused a whimper she'd been holding back to escape. She felt the brunette smile against her skin before she withdrew her lips and shifted her body down lower. Faye's fingers danced over the soft, smooth skin of her inner thighs before Cassie felt the hot, unnecessary breath escape from the brunette's lips.

The first touch of Faye's electric hot tongue against her sensitive, throbbing clit sent Cassie propelling upwards in pleasure in a way she thought she'd never experience until tonight.

"Ah, Faye..."

She gripped the sheets, feeling the cotton straining under her vice-like grip as Faye gently nibbled on her clit before she deftly slid two fingers inside of her hot, wet and pulsating core. Turning her head away she saw their reflection on the large circular mirror mounted above her drawer chest, her face was flushed, her body coated in sweat; but there was something even more striking in the mirror.

The bed sheets on either side of the bed were on fire, the flames were small but didn't seem to expand nor grow. They seemed to be responding to the way their energies were intermingling in the air, swaying this way and that in approval and want.

Faye gripped her left thigh with the hand not currently preoccupied and kept her hips from bucking up every time she sucked and licked her clit harder. She could feel the edges of an intense orgasm building quickly and Cassie snapped open her eyes, staring up at Faye who was staring back down at her with thick eyelashes. Her usually smoldering coffee brown eyes held a small red tint in them, which only intensified the sparks between them.

Her body arched as Faye slipped two fingers into her wet core, curving them to hit her g-spot. Faye moved herself upwards to see Cassie's face the bubbling orgasm within her was ready to burst. Sapphire eyes locked with what were reddish brown eyes now, the flames on either side of them had now circled around the bed trapping them.

Then again, neither of them wanted to leave for any reason.

Cassie grabbed the collar of Faye's shirt and pulled her down towards her, snaking her hands around her slender shoulders and up her neck to entangle them in her hair. Their lips met, crashing against each other as Faye's fingers dove in an out of her. It wasn't long until Cassie climaxed, holding onto Faye for dear life as it rippled through her.

Panting heavily, and all energy spent the flames were gone, the intense atmosphere had returned to normal. Cassie looked up a Faye thorough have opened eyes as said brunette placed a soft butterfly kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Cass—"

Body coated in sweat, Cassie shot upright out of bed placing a hand her chest to calm her racing heart. She took in her surroundings; her room was no longer dark. It was now bright with the sun streaming in through the curtains over the windows, the sound of birds chirping from the tree outside; it was noon.

Once her heart stopped beating rapidly, she got up out of bed and exited her room; walking down the stairs to see her grandmother in the kitchen cooking breakfast, no brunch.

"What time did you get here?" Jane asked, not looking up from the strips of bacon that were sizzling on the pan on the stove.

"Uh…around two o' clock at best." Cassie said hesitantly, feeling guilty even more that her grandmother wouldn't even look at her.

But, of course she trusted her and Cassie even made a promise to her. Only to not follow through and have her grandmother sleeping on the couch waiting up for her; she was such a bad kid.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I got a bit sidetracked driving Faye home." She apologized, and when the old woman finally looked up to meet her eyes she waited patiently for the verdict.

"I know Dawn called me early in the morning explaining that you shouldn't get in as much trouble as I was already planning, you were just helping an inebriated Faye from doing something stupid. And from the occasional yelling over the phone I'd say you performed a miracle by driving Faye home." Jane explained, grabbing a plate serving the scrambled eggs and bacon onto it.

"So…I'm not in trouble?" The young teen asked, hopeful that it was so.

"Quite the opposite in fact, you're grounded for another month or at least until I can trust you again."

There was a moment of silence as Cassie watched her grandmother take their plates and placing them on the dining table in the middle of the fairly large kitchen. Soon after the older woman sighed and outstretched her arms towards her granddaughter for a hug. Smiling she embraced the woman who even in her old age, was in Cassie's book as young as ever.

"You had me worried; I thought something had happened to you." She said stroking her granddaughter's hair.

"I'm sorry." She apologized once more.

But then, Jane raised a brow and held Cassie at arm's length. "Were you drinking last night?"

"No."

"Then why does your breath smell like tequila then?"

She paused to think as to how on earth her breath could smell like tequila when she alertly kept herself aware of alcoholic laced juices that were served at the party. As well as the bluntly served drinks that were sprawled all over the place. Until it suddenly hit her, there was a certain brunette who had her tongue in and out of her mouth who tasted like tequila and an assortment of other beverages.

"Uh, I guess I must've drunk some of the Hawaiian Punch that was laced."

_I am such a horrible liar._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR CHAPTER FIVE:<strong>

Here's the latest chapter and I hope Cassie's dream was steamy enough! Also for future reference, no matter what happens between Faye and Cassie on the show (i.e. the rumor that they are _**"supposedly"**_ sisters) they will not be related in the fic whatsoever by any means! And how did you guys like me introducing Thomas Chamberlain?


	6. Stranger than Fiction

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>"<em>Truth is more of a stranger than fiction."<em>

—**Mark Twain—**

* * *

><p>That afternoon after waking up late due to a night of hard partying and drinking, Faye found herself with a massive hangover. Her head was pounding as she slowly raised herself from her large bed, tenderly rubbing her temples. With blurred vision she saw a figure walking around her bed and to the other side of the room. Light suddenly filled her bedroom and blinded her, causing the nauseated teen to grab the covers and throw them over her head as protection.<p>

"Get up Faye." Her mother said in a monotone voice, she could feel her standing in front of her bed with her arms crossed un-approvingly in front of her chest. As she always does.

With a groan, Faye turns in bed holding the sheets tighter around her head. Her mother sighs in annoyance.

"Faye I said get up."

"No, I'm not getting up."

With a sigh Dawn grabbed the silk sheets and tore them off of her daughter, who then groaned once more and put her pillow over head. Obviously not in the mood to yell and drag her daughter out of bed forcefully, Dawn simply moved away from the bed and leaned against the wooden frame of the room's entrance.

"Faye, Nick's dead."

Shock and confusion consumed Faye as she sat upright; looking at her mother as though a car crash had happened right in front of her. "What...?"

Dawn simply nodded her head and when she saw the tears brimming in her daughter's eyes she quickly rushed to the bed and wrapped her arms around her. They hugged for awhile until, Dawn pulled away to get brunch ready.

With her mother gone, Faye saw her phone on the floor by the foot of her bed. Fearing the worst, she got off the bed and grabbed her phone and checked her messages to see that she had received 3 missed calls and 2 unread text messages from Melissa, Diana and Adam. All stating the same thing: _Help! Emergency! Faye we need help!_

Seeing that the damage had already been done she deleted the missed calls and unread text messages and uncaringly threw her phone to the floor. Faye stared at the phone for a moment, a wave of grief washing over her as quickly as it had come.

Here was a boy who wanted absolutely nothing to do with her, and only put up with more than half the shit she had done to the coven in the past few years, due to her association with Melissa as being her best friend. A boy who was now dead from circumstances unknown to her; yet the solemn look on her mother's face already proved that Nick died horribly.

And if that wasn't the case, she didn't want to know how he went.

She looked up from the small black device on the floor and saw her reflection in the large square mirror mounted on the wall above her dresser. She took in her appearance to see that she was still wearing the naught police officer costume from last night. Except her hair was disheveled mess and her lipstick was smeared across her mouth and chin like had a rough hot and heavy make-out session.

Faye the raised her eyebrow when she noticed that something was definitely out of the ordinary; she could taste peppermint flavored gum on her tongue. She wondered why this was so when she was now accustomed to waking up with the taste of tequila, vodka and a bit of wine — until a pair of sapphire blue eyes flashed through her mind. Then in a wave memories of last night returned with full force, aggravating her hangover.

"Oh good God..." she groaned rubbing her temples tenderly hoping to get the images out of her head. She had her mother drop a bombshell about one of her oldest friends dying and now here she was having a slideshow of her lips crashing against Blake's.

_I kissed Cassie!_

No, it was more than a simple kiss; because if it wasn't then Faye's lipstick wouldn't be smeared. Not even the guys, whom she vaguely remembered, from last night managed to mess up her naughty police officer. She had the feeling that a lot more had happened between but with the whole

With another groan, she stripped off her clothes and jumped into the small yet shower within her bedroom. After taking a much needed hot shower she exited the steam filled bathroom and got dressed for the day. A simple pair of jeans, a tank top and sneakers along with a small matching purse she headed downstairs to say goodbye to her mother.

"Mom I'm leaving." she said and before her mother came out of the kitchen, apron and spatula in hand to disapprove Faye was already out the door starting the 30 minute to Ashford. It would've been shorter if she had a car, but then again it was good exercise.

Plus, she needed to clear her head and think about a few things.

* * *

><p>The news about Nick's death had hit Cassie extremely hard; even though she pretty much didn't know anything about the guy what she <em>did<em> know was that he was now dead because of her. It was a hard thing to swallow, even as her grandmother was desperately trying to focus on the television screen in their living room and not her. Which was the only good thing to come about today, Cassie didn't need her grandmother's disbelieving stare to have her know she had just committed another act of manslaughter.

She killed him indirectly, starting with the Heather Barnes incident and the demon inside her getting away. Only to rear back its ugly head, possess Nick and try to kill the rest of the coven. She couldn't even begin to imagine how the others must be feeling, especially Melissa.

Right now she was sure none of the coven members would even want to see her face. Then again in this time of despair there Cassie needed someone to at least talk to and speaking with grandmother about her friend's death was out of the question.

Not being able to take the uneasy atmosphere which only increased the guilt she was feeling Cassie got up from the couch and pulled her cell phone out from her jeans' pockets.

"Is it okay that I head over to Faye's house?" She asked hoping that her grandmother would let her out of the house after the shock the old woman had told her only a short hour ago.

"Sure, as long as your home back by dinner."

Cassie thanked her and dialed Faye's house number, after the first two rings it was Dawn who answered.

"Hello? Mrs. Chamberlain?"

"Cassie… How are you?"

"G-Good, is Faye there I was hoping to talk to her."

"Actually, she isn't she left a while ago to Ashford. I can give you the address if you still like?"

At first the blonde contemplated on whether she should drive all the way to Ashford just to see Faye. When it was clear that by the simple act of leaving town, the brunette wanted to get away from everything in it; which included Cassie. However, there was this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that had her pushing towards getting the location and driving up there.

"Cassie? Are you still there?"

"Huh—yeah I'm still here, so where will she be again?"

Cassie got into her Toyota and drove up the road to Ashford. The memory of last night and the dream was still fresh in her mind. The only possible assumption that she could make about kissing Faye in her car in front of her place was the all in the heat of the moment. The atmosphere had changed and the energy in the air had intensified causing her to get caught up. What was Faye's excuse? She guessed that the only reason why they would lock lips was because the brunette was drunk out of her mind.

An explanation for the dream was even harder to find and explain to herself. Was it possible that she had feelings for Faye? _Sexual feelings?_ Outlandish and absurd, but the more she thought about the dream the more she had to shift her position in the driver's seat.

Unwanted feelings arising in her, but…were they really just that? _Unwanted?_

She was on her way to Ashford, the place where the reckless coven took residence. She at first expected them to have 'hang out' place like the abandoned house she was so used to seeing hidden away in the woods. However, she was absolutely dead wrong when she first laid eyes on the large extravagant house. It was obviously clear that it made the abandoned house look like a raggedy, old house of cards. A simple tap on the walls and the whole place would fall down.

She parked out front behind a few expensively clean cars and walked up the stone paved path to the front door. Cassie rang the doorbell but the door suddenly opened revealing no one on the other side. Having this strange feeling return to her like déjà vu with Heather Barnes, she cautiously entered the gorgeous house.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Oh shit…"

The familiar voice had Cassie turning around to find Faye Chamberlain and Sarah Davidson walking out of the kitchen, the latter had an arm around the former. The close proximity of the two olive skinned girls distracting the blonde from the scowl on the brunette's face. Clearly she did not want her there.

"Faye...how are you doing? Are you okay?" Cassie asked with a sincere look on her face.

"I'm Fine." The brunette said rudely brushing passed her and towards the living room where the rest of the Ashford Coven was lounging around in with books and a few boxes all over the place.

"Don't mind her bitchiness," Sarah said apologetically as if she knew exactly as to why Faye was acting even more of a bitch than usual. "Join us for a bit, we were just reading some old family books."

Staying in a house with reckless witches who looked like the types to light your ass on fire for amusement and target practice screamed danger.

"I-I don't want to impose—"

"Nonsense, it'll be fun. We'll practice magic, talk, besides we need a buffer zone for Faye. She's already hit Leon in the forehead, if she gets her hands on one of the heavy books she might knock his head off."

After much convincing, Cassie stayed and as Sarah had said all they did were read books and practice some of the simpler spells. As simple as they were, she realized as to why they did these spells on a daily basis at school during lunch. They were euphoric and according to Danielle the other blonde blue-eyed witch (who made Cassie feel inadequate with her flawless beauty) the stronger the spell the greater the high.

It was addicting and each old dust covered book they ripped open, even stronger spells were written on the seemingly papyrus like pages.

The coven themselves weren't that bad, all they did was talk to one another, bickering like good friends do. Compared to her own coven, they were actually "normal" in most ways.

Looking up from one of the books her in her hands, Cassie saw Sarah and Faye together on the floor playfully passing comments to the other. Comments that she had seen the promiscuous brunette reserve for hooking up with one of the cute guys at school; they were perverse and bathed in subtext.

Faye and Sarah were bluntly flirting with each other in front everyone in the room; in front of her. Cassie had to look away, with only one thought in mind: _They're getting so close to one another..._

Leon and the redhead named Cameron cracked a joke about them, and before Faye grabbed a book and was ready to knock the spiky haired boy's head off their leader, Matthew returned with a small cardboard box and placed it on the glass coffee table in the middle.

"This one was at the bottom of all the others in the basement." The pale boy said grabbing the box cutter knife from the table and cutting it open.

Inside there was a book of shadows covered in dust, confused looks were tossed around the Ashford coven as they had never seen it before. Each of them had their own book so the one in the box didn't belong to either of them.

"Do you think it's Evan's?" Danielle asked picking up the book and examining it.

"Doubt it, his parents took theirs back after the car crash." Cameron said.

"Well then let's find out just who this book belongs to," Leon exclaimed snatching the book from Danielle who then smacked his arm. The smack didn't affect him as he paid more attention to opening the book. All of them were eager to tear its covers apart and read what was inside. But he was having a hard time doing just that.

"The hell? Don't tell me the owner fucking super glued the covers together. I can't get this thing open!" He then grabbed the box cutter and proceeded to pry open the front cover with the sharp blade. It didn't work either.

Rolling her eyes, Faye reached out her hand and told him to give the book to her; while giving him a sarcastic comment of her own. With a glare, Leon hands the book over crossing his arms over his chest, pouting like a child.

Faye ran her thumb over the cover of the small securely locked book, feeling the ridges of the large upside down star imprinted on it. The book itself was mesmerizing as it called out to her through her magic. Enticing and alluring she could faintly here the voice of a man in the whispering the words, _'blood' _seductively in her ear.

The old dusty book wouldn't open even as she used all the strength she could muster to force its pages open. They were at a loss with the damned thing and were ready to forget about it, but not Faye. Book of shadows had become a sort of bible for her being the fact that out of all with witches she knew, she was the only one without one. Driving her to get it open no matter what the cost.

"What the fuck's in this thing, a map to Leon's brain?" She cursed; face turning a light shade of red.

"Here let me up," Sarah said standing close behind Faye and wrapping her arms around to help until the atmosphere suddenly changed—in a split second they let out a blood curdling scream; it took a while for it to finally register in Cassie's mind before she realized that there were now red drops on the book that mysteriously popped open with a hiss.

It was blood.

Faye hissed as she dropped the book and ran to the kitchen to wash the blood of her hand, leaving a small trail behind as Cassie immediately followed but not without noticing the box cutter knife now embedded into the cream colored wall of the room.

"Faye I'm so, so sorry!" She apologized reaching in the kitchen sink to help Faye wash the crimson liquid off.

"Sorry? Are you trying to fucking _kill_ me?" The brunette barked, slightly relieved that the burning pain was slowly leaving from their skin contact.

"It was an accident!" The blonde shrieked as the lights in the kitchen were beginning to flicker on and off as the energy in air rolled with their magic and high emotions.

"Was killing Nick—"

"Faye!" They heard Cameron yell from the kitchen entrance, with a look of astonishment. "This book belongs to you."

"What?" The brunette asked, seeing as to how it was close to impossible for the book to be hers. It was in the possession of another witch coven, her mother nor her grandfather had told her about it either. Faye thought the book was lost all together. "It can't be."

Cameron shook her head and opened the book to the first page and read the words: "Chamberlain Book of Shadows."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR CHAPTER SIX:<strong>

Hey everyone, I've finally posted chapter 6 and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Faye finally finds her family's book of shadows - uh oh what kind of trouble will she get herself into? And was the Cassie/Faye scene good with you guys? And sorry if you missed Thomas in this chapter, but not to worry he'll be back.

If anyone's interested in joining the 'A Thin Line of Crimson Wiki' to help out and make pages, fill in character information, comment, talk on the forums or whatever message me here on with your email address and I'll send you an invitation to join. All you have to do after that is sign up to the website Wikidot(dot)com, confirm email and that's it!

The forms now allow postings anonymously, so go nuts!

Lastly a shout out and thank you to SearcyB for making the _Dreamwalking, Telekinesis _and _Hellhounds_ pages! You rock!


	7. Feel the Waves

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p>"<em>There's no secret to balance. You just need to feel the waves."<em>

—**Frank Herbert—**

* * *

><p><em>Chamberlain Book of Shadows…<em>

The thought of it was unreal. Faye held the book in her hands and read through the pages religiously. As though she was an empty vessel using the book to fill herself with it's ever endless supply of knowledge. Flipping the old papyrus like pages, her eyes were glued to every little detail on them.

The feel of the supernatural book in her olive hands was invigorating. Unconsciously, the brunette would stroke its rigid spine, hearing a soft purr in her ear on the faintest of winds. The energy coming from the damned thing was enticing and had her turning the pages with vigor.

As of now, she sat on the wooden floor with her back against the side of the leather couch, she learned things that she didn't from reading Diana and Melissa's book of shadows. Once such thing, was that there were different types of demons that take the form from humans to animals. Strangely, the book had a large section based on primarily demons and dark magic written by countless ancestors. Nevertheless, the book provided the type of magic she was looking for: powerful and solo.

That was the biggest thing of all, she wanted to strong spells that didn't require the need of her coven beside her. Spells that involve the blonde haired blue eyed girl known as Cassie Blake the Chance Harbor coven's magical powerhouse.

"What's in the book?" An angelic voice asked in the silence.

Looking up from the book of shadows, her hazel brown eyes meet Cassie's sapphire blues as said blonde walked into the now quiet living room. Everyone left the house, all the while Sarah gave them suggestive looks with waggling eyebrows, which made the experience all the more unbearable. To Faye at least.

"Stuff." The brunette said dryly much to the blonde's dislike.

This wasn't how she wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon. Faye planned on going home and reading the rest of what her family's book of shadows had to offer. She didn't count on having the blonde stay behind to give her a ride home. Then again a couple of minutes ago her grandmother had call to ask if she could bring Faye home on her mother's behalf. But of course, when it comes to adults Cassie would say and agree to anything.

Faye on the other hand would've jumped in her and immediately drive off before she was told to drop Cassie home. Alas, she didn't have her own car to do so.

It was clear that the awkward silence in air between them was deafening; the tension growing thicker with each passing minute. It wasn't until blood was seeping through the bandages Cameron wrapped around her right hand. It stung a little but Faye paid no mind to it, even as her hand was starting to get bloody with the bandages loosening up. Without another thought Cassie got up from the loveseat and asked for the bathroom.

"Down the hall first door on the right." With that Faye looked up from her book a second time to see a full head of blonde hair disappearing down the corridor. Only to return a few minutes later with a first-aid kit.

Without a second thought, Cassie sat on her knees in front of Faye and reached for her hand. Surprised that when she did the brunette let her. There was a spark when their hands connected as Cassie unwrapped the bandages and threw them away. Getting out a disinfectant to clean the bleeding scar from any possible infections. The blonde then took out another roll of the thick white fabric and wrapping it around her wounded arm.

"I'm sorry." She apologized for what was the fifth time that day. Instead of having a verbal response, whether positive or negative like she wanted, she received a low grunt.

_'Don't be so mean...'_a voice whispered and for some strange reason she thought it was coming from the book. Just as strange was that she automatically agreed with the voice.

"It's alright—just don't do it again."

For a moment they locked gazes and the spark intensified. Making the atmosphere grow dense. Unconsciously they were close to one another, personal space completely inexistent. It was just like before, the night of the costume party. Except, neither of them was drunk out of their minds.

Suddenly, in the rising heat of the moment, Cassie leans in to kiss her. And with a second of hesitation she gives in and kisses back. The pleasant feeling of having a 'real' kiss filled her as Cassie pressed her body against the taller girl, arching her spine just a little. Surprisingly Faye devours Cassie's mouth, running her hands up and down her sides. This...this _feeling_ that she was getting just from being so close, was intoxicating. There was a fire deep down and she couldn't deny that she yearned for this, burning to touch Cassie and be touched by her, hungry beyond her ability to express.

Cassie made encouraging little murmurs against her lips, spurring her on. And then she grabbed Faye's hand and guides it further up and across. The lust filled brunette found herself cupping the smaller girl's breast, the blonde's taut nipple pressed against her palm through the thin fabric of her tight sweater. Edging to tear the article of clothing off and sink her teeth into the pale skin beneath. However, Faye thinks against it and instead kneads the softness of her breast. Invoking a wanton moan to break free from Cassie's throat.

_'Do it.'_ The voice whispers softly in her ears again. The same voice she remembered saying the word 'blood' before that freak accident with the box cutter.

"Faye..." another moan escapes Cassie's lips as she falls back onto the wooden mahogany floor taking Faye with her.

Straddling her waist, the tallest of the two looks down at Cassie. Sapphire blue eyes filled with want and desire, the blonde laced her finger together with Faye's, the energy in the room rolling with intensity. Their energies intertwined with one another, purring in approval. Faye won't deny that she loves the look her face, so sweet and inviting.

The voice, as seductive and mind bending as it sounds, is ravenous and insistent: jabbing at these feelings Faye shouldn't even have. To grab Cassie's hips, and tear the jeans and underwear with her teeth until she can finally taste Cassie, make her moan, feel the blonde's pale hands tangled in her hair pleading for more.

What actually happens, though, is that her emotions have already taken control, so easily that Faye doesn't even realize it. Not until, in one easy tug, does she pull down Cassie's jeans far enough to run fingers up the inside of her thighs. The tips of her nails trailing lightly along very responsive skin. At the same time the kiss she they were sharing somehow involved teeth, and Faye's tongue licking Cassie's skin.

_'Mark her...'_

At that, raw lust washes through her like a tidal wave. Faye's grip on the shorter girl's wrists flexes as she bites down hard on Cassie's neck.

Causing a shuddering cry to escape Cassie's throat.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR CHAPTER SEVEN:<strong>

I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving because I am now stuck with food poison until it goes away. I'm never eating mushrooms again! So did you guys like this steamy scene? To rough? Any questions? And Thomas will be back very soon.

Quick thank you to NotHereToday for joining my wiki for this story.


	8. Tension

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sex alleviates tension. Love causes it."<em>

—**Woody Allen—**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_In one easy tug, does she pull down Cassie's jeans far enough to run fingers up the inside of her thighs. The tips of her nails trailing lightly along very responsive skin. At the same time the kiss she they were sharing somehow involved teeth, and Faye's tongue licking Cassie's skin._

_'Mark her...'_

_At that, raw lust washes through her like a tidal wave. Faye's grip on the shorter girl's wrists flexes as she bites down hard on Cassie's neck._

_Causing a shuddering cry to escape Cassie's throat._

* * *

><p><em>'Now...kill her.'<em>

With her hips bucking, Faye jerked backwards, startled by the sound. Clawing, biting, what the _fuck _was she doing? Sitting upright, Faye placed a gentle hand on Cassie's arm. Mindful of touching only the part that held her sweater as a protective barrier between her hand and the blonde's pale skin, with all that had just happened she didn't want the skin-to-skin contact trigger a repeat.

"Oh, God, Cassie, I'm sorry..."

Sitting up to face the shocked and confused brunette, while holding the bite mark that graced her neck, Cassie shook her head. A small, reassuring smile on her lips.

"I-It's okay, Faye. I'm fine." She said, softly rubbing the skin there.

It was still a shock to Faye. Only a few minutes ago she was making out with the blue-eyed witch and all of a sudden she sinks her teeth into her throat; as if she was a fucking vampire or something. Not to mention with a dark voice in the back of her mind, that could've been coaching her into doing this. Into hurting the blonde-haired magical powerhouse. Her friend — they were_friends_, right?

There was an angry hiss in the back of Faye's mind, the voice and its dark influence denied. It growled, expecting an answer from the hazel brown-eyed witch. She was going to respond, wondering as to where the voice was coming from. But upon seeing the blonde remove her hand from the crook of her neck, all thoughts were pushed away. And all that mattered was her.

"Let me see," The taller girl asked. It was more of a command than a question.

Taking her hand away to assess the damage, Faye took Cassie's hand and placed them on her lap keeping them there. She brushes her fingertips lightly against her neck. Faye knew that once Cassie got home she'd have to cover the mark with concealer. She knew this, clearly from experience. However, the blonde would definitely need a good amount of the stuff to hide it. On the surface, the taller girl frowned at the number she made on the smaller girl. But inwardly, the corners of Faye's lips were curved upwards into a smirk. The skin was still raised in the exact pattern of her teeth.

Silently, she took pride in this. Even more so when Cassie stretched her neck as if enjoying her caress, letting her eyes flutter half-closed.

_How is this happening? _Faye thought with curiosity. The fact that it was so easy to fall into this...this '_thing_'that was going on between them. Before she remembered that there was a time where she didn't like Cassie Blake. Perfectly despised her and her magically gifted powers. Hated the way she had wrapped everyone's attention the day she arrived in town.

And yet, here she was, caressing the girl's tender neck. Becoming a bit vain that she had just branded the pale girl's body, ready to do it again, even if a second time would cause the fragile snow white skin to become bruised and even swollen. But Faye was on the verge of not even caring. All she wanted at this moment was to place an identical bite on the other side, and if her bite was to draw blood this time — even better.

"I'm still so sorry about it," Faye whispered.

"It's alright, it's not like you were trying to kill me or something..." Cassie said firmly, squeezing the brunette's hands as a means to get through to her.

"I know, but do you have any idea as to how noticeable it's going to be when we head back to school tomorrow? I don't think there's enough make-up in the world that can cover this up."

"Well," She began lacing their fingers together. "Wouldn't it be best to match it, then?"

Hearing the approval in the blonde's voice, made her eyes light up. She wanted to be marked again, to have Faye taste her in the closest way possible without going further, with whatever their 'thing' was. But here was the problem: Faye can't hurt Cassie. Even if she wanted to. There was just something inside her that wouldn't allow it. She couldn't bring herself to cause the blonde pain, in any shape or form.

_'What are you doing? Bite her!'_ The voice was back and it was growling, clawing at the recesses of her mind.

Faye paid no mind to the voice, and it's dark ministrations. She was beginning to think that it was coming from her family's book of shadows; which could probably explain as to why the tattered old thing was predominantly filled with demons and dark things. Something she'll need to talk about with someone, but who? Her mother grandfather have all said time and time again that they didn't know where their family's book of shadows was. That it was preferably lost somewhere, unable to be found. And if that was the case then why was it in the possession of the Ashford Coven then?

With a sigh, Faye removed her hands from Cassie. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to take a nice long nap and when she would wake up have a warm and relaxing bubble bath. Without any interruptions.

_'How wonderful, have the blonde join you while you're at it?'_ The voice said smugly and as tempting as that sounded, it was a no-no. Faye got up and picked up the dusty old book she left behind. Closing it with a soft *thud* and holding it close to her side. She had her back towards Cassie and for good reason. Her jeans were undone giving the taller girl a full view of what laid waiting for her, if they ever took that step. They were both tired and needed to have some sleep before school tomorrow and ravishing each other until the early morning was a daunting obstacle; best left for another time.

Taking the hint, Cassie got from her position on the floor and zipped up her pants. The energy and intensity that once filled the air had now died and was replaced with tension.

"I'm going to stay here for the night," Faye said making her way out of the living room and down hallway towards one of the bedrooms. "But, what about your mom?"

"She'll understand." And even if that was true, Cassie herself didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR CHAPTER EIGHT:<strong>

Okay here's the latest update to the story and I hope you guys like it. Since this chapter has the most Cassie/Faye interaction by far, how was it? Did I nail it? And for those of you who haven't figured out where the voice is coming from: it's from Faye's book of shadows. And I'm sorry if the update is short, I just needed to get at least one chapter out that was primarily Cassie/Faye. Oh and Thomas will be making a return, in one of the most surprising of ways.

And if you guys haven't noticed, I posted another Chamberlake fanfic named _"Hollywood Mistress" _which is an AH/AU story (All Human/Alternate Universe) and possibly the first one in all of fanfiction. Go and give it a read if you haven't.


	9. Thunder & Lightning

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p><em>Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state<em>_  
><em>_A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake__  
><em>_No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber__  
><em>_Until I realize that it was you who held me under_

_Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids__  
><em>_Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs_

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone__  
><em>_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden__  
><em>_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love__  
><em>_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love__  
><em>_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world_

_And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack__  
><em>_All around the world was waking, I never could go back__  
><em>_Cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn right open__  
><em>_And finally it seemed that the spell was broken_

_And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open__  
><em>_And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open_

—**Florence and the Machine—**

* * *

><p>Jake Armstrong had returned. Faye should've been happy that Nick's older brother was back right? Wrong. The blonde blue-eyed boy who had used her for his own selfish gain and then threw her away like a piece of garbage—she was definitely not happy. What made it even worse was that, like Adam, he took an obvious interest in Cassie.<p>

Which shouldn't even bother Faye because, she didn't care. She wasn't supposed to be concerned with that fact that the second Jake laid eyes on Cassie, he started to use his charm. And in no less than a couple of minutes, he had her swooning over him even as she tried to hide clearly hide it. Nevertheless, it for some reason annoyed Faye.

Maybe it was because the blonde was flirting with the charming little jerk, while still brandishing _her_ bite mark. It was barely unnoticeable now, due to how much concealer Cassie used, but the pattern of Faye's teeth on the raised skin was still there.

As of right now, Faye sat on the pier again holding her book of shadows. She opened the book and flipped through the pages before stopping to read a page that interested her. It was a fire spell that involved manipulating flames into forming and shaping an animal, much like the water manipulation spell Sarah had showed her when they first met. She closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling as she cupped her hands together and focused on creating a flame.

Her hands felt warm and she opened her eyes to see a small flickering flame, it was large enough to form a bird out of. But when Faye chanted the words _"tedentes elementa avis"_ the flames dispersed into thin air. With confusion written all over her face, the brunette pouts and re-reads the page to wonder as to what went wrong.

"Okay one more time," she said to herself, trying the spell one more time; only for it to result in the flame to dissolving into air again.

"What the hell?" She growled. "Why the hell isn't it working?"

'_Your emotions.'_

It was that voice again, the same one she kept hearing in the back of her mind everytime she opened her book of shadows. The voice didn't talk much, but when it did it, it provided enough information about spells she didn't understand. Information on things in the book, she couldn't comprehend.

"My emotions, what are you talking about?" Faye asked, receiving a chuckle as a response.

'_Faye Chamberlain of the Chamberlain witches. Of all the other families in the coven, yours is known for having emotions influence your magic. Especially the strong ones like anger and sadness.'_ The voice informed her.

"If that's the case then why won't this damned spell work because I'm sure as hell mad right about now!" She growled; the voice simply chuckled once more.

'_Apparently you haven't spent enough time reading this godforsaken book have you? Or even brushing up on your family's magical history…I suppose a quick history lesson is in order…'_ If the voice had a face, Faye was sure that it would be grinning.

'_You see dear Faye: fire is your family's personal element, which makes every fire/heat involving spell you cast stronger than if the Conant's were to attempt the same, since theirs is water. Now, fire is a symbol of __destruction__ and __chaos__—which is why almost every spell involving fire results in something being burned to ashes, when influenced by emotions like anger and hate, your power increases and if strong enough, you'd be able to incinerate your enemies.'_

'_But fire is also a symbol of __love__ and __passion__, and my favorite __lust__, which is why every other spell based mostly on things like love, attraction and even sexual spells used on others, heightens feelings of pleasure and want.'_ The book's pages then turned on its own to stop on a page hadn't read yet.

'_There's even a seduction spell in here, incase you'd like to woo a certain blonde blue-eyed girl into your bed sheets.'_ The voice said seductively, causing Faye to shiver in delight.

Quickly skimming over the page, Faye found the spell to be tempting and just be reading it to be deliciously enthralling. It was a strong spell, involving a couple of chants, a candle and finishing off with a kiss on the desired person's lips. Making the person become filled with lust towards you and only you; allowing their minds to be easily bendable.

'_See? I'm sure you can imagine it now, just you and Cassie. Wrapped in each other's arms—'_

The voice was then followed by a pair of images that were implanted in Faye's head. Depicting the brunette with her arms around Cassie Blake, their lips joined together in a passionate kiss. Faye's hands on the small of the blonde's back and nape of neck with golden tresses in the middle; while the blonde herself had her own hands entangled in the brunette's hair pulling her closer. Bare skin pressed against each other, the feeling was tantalizing.

Faye pushed those images out of her head, she was here to have some peace and quiet, and practice a spell or two. Not to fantasize about Cassie and herself being locked in a loving embrace.

'_Okay.' _The voice chuckled. _'Maybe sweet and gentle isn't your thing, but, I'm sure hot and heavy is.'_

There were images again, except this time they were portraying both girls in a rough romp. Faye had roughly pinned Cassie up against a wall, her mouth devouring her pale and slender neck, collarbone, shoulder and last her plump mouth. The sound of Cassie's moans intertwined with heavy breathing excited her, for the fact that she could invoke such a rich sound. Nevertheless, it was just a vision that was implanted into her mind by the voice that called her family's book of shadows home.

A voice that held far too much power than it appeared to be. She didn't know as to what the voice's name was except that it preferred to be called "Luxuria", which was strange. It sounded foreign, maybe Latin or something?

"So what does _that_ have to do with anything?" Faye questioned shaking those images away from her mind.

'_Way to ruin a poor man's fun—anyways, what I'm trying to get at is that: since your family's main strength when it comes to magical powers is based off of emotions, having an internal war within yourself causes the spells to not work.'_ Luxuria replied before yawning.

It was times like these that the hazel-eyed witch would rather have the book of shadows closed just so she wouldn't hear the voice's name in her head. It was annoying enough to have it pop into her mind; all the while it would talk and respond the same way an actual human would. Hence the yawning.

"So now what?" Faye asked, her fingers tingling with anxiousness. "Do I stop _feeling_ my feelings or what?"

'_No, no, what you simply have to do is push away all these conflicting emotions and focus only on one. And I know just the spell to help you do that.'_ The now cheerful voice said and the pages turned by themselves an act, she was getting used to.

The pages stopped turning and stopped on a page titled: _"Magna Tempestas"_. Faye knew, from reading a similar spell in Diana's book of shadows that this spell was to cast a storm. And since it was Luxuria who chose it, the spell was going to be powerful.

"Can you cast the spell? Is there anything else you can do since you're telling me these things?"

'_I'm just a book. All I can do is provide wisdom and guidance which is through my words and—as long as you hold onto the book—mental encouragement.'_

"Meaning…? You have to stop talking in riddles, it's really annoying."

Luxuria sighed, _'It means that I can only influence the emotions you have that are already there. Now, are you going to do the spell or not? I'm here to help…'_

* * *

><p>After reading the spell, Faye stood up with book in hand and closed her eyes. Focusing on the atmosphere, the sea and her tides; gently crashing into the shore with the smell of the salty air filling her nose. She could feel energy in the air shift and soon the calm tides that were softly crashing against the white sand of the shore grew rougher. The once cloudless sky became gray and it started to rain. Hard. Opening her eyes, the brunette found that the spell had worked. All that was missing was the added power to increase the little rain increase in size.<p>

"More." She ordered of the elements at work, and at her words they responded.

Rain was pouring hard; the waves were thrashing about against the wooden pillars that held the pier up. The walkway beneath Faye's boots was now flooded and the wind was blowing strongly, causing the people around the boardwalk to raised their jackets over their heads and walk briskly for a place to dry off.

Right now, the storm had reached what would've been the pinnacle of storm she had conjured up before when Diana was struck by lightning. But, no one was here. Most people had left the boardwalk and the only few that were left, were a couple of teens running around in the rain. It was dangerous for them to be out, but their safety was far from Faye's mind.

A wicked smile formed on her lips, uncaringly dropping the now damp book to the ground beside her boots.

"More! More!" Faye yelled beneath the roaring winds and, the hunger for more power lacing her tongue grew more evident with each command.

It was bad, extremely bad. With each yell he heard his daughter make, the elements were growing stronger and violent. Standing beneath the canopy of a surfing store, Thomas watched as lightning flickered across the sky followed by the booming sound of thunder. Now people were briskly walking home. There was fear in the air, that much Thomas knew but as of now, there was a craving for more power in the atmosphere that startled him.

Nevertheless, he walked out from under the canopy keeping him dry and into the vortex of spiraling storms. With each step he made towards his daughter, battling the uncontrollable forces of nature with his own magic, his heart went through a series of palpitations. He had to get closer to the girl in order eradicate the spell. At a distance so close she would definitely see him.

But what would happen after the storm cleared? When his daughter saw him, he'd be frozen to the spot if his little girl laid eyes on him. But, he had to take the risk, for safety of the Chance Harbor residents. For her own safety.

Faye whipped her head around; having someone disrupt her moment of supremacy clearly didn't sit well with the brunette. Thomas took note that Faye's breathing had become erratic and her heartbeat was beating rapidly.

"Enou—" His quick spell to abolish his daughter's hold over the weather was cut short when an arm was suddenly wrapped around his neck and then a sharp stab into arm. The quick pain of the stab was gone was immediately replaced with the familiar burning of holy water entering his system.

The arm around his throat restrained the yelp, threatening to escape his mouth.

"Gotcha you fucking demon." A voice snarled in his ear, and Thomas cursed himself for being taken down by a mere human. And even though he could easily snap the human's neck with a simple flick of his fingers, the holy water in his system was numbing him.

"Night, night bastard." The human laughed dragging Thomas away from boardwalk, before hearing Faye's name being shouted amidst the downpour and soon he falls into unconsciousness.

"FAYE!"

Running across the flooded boardwalk was Cassie Blake, soaked to the bone, trembling from the cold temperature. She stood beside Faye near the edge of the pier, her cheeks were even paler than usual, and her lips were donning a light shade of blue.

"Faye, stop this right now!" However, her sapphire blue eyes were shining with something the brunette was unable to register with all the anger flashing through her own eyes.

"Says who? You're not my mother! You shouldn't even be here!" Faye barked. "Leave!"

"I can't, not until you stop the storm!" The blonde yelled back even though at this rate, it'd impossible to control the violent weather surrounding them. Faye obviously had lost control but continued to feed more of her magic into the thunderstorm, the lightning shinning across the dark sky and the deafening thunder reacting to her volatile ways. It was worse than the first storm Faye conjured up that Cassie had to stop.

It was far out of both their leagues even as she fought to stop Faye from causing any more damage. Although, that seemed to be a far off thought as a grin formed on the brunette's lips. She shivered, and Cassie hoped it was from the dropping temperatures. The look in her friend's eyes was beginning to make her feel uneasy. It was a look she had never seen before.

"Faye you've lost control you have got to stop—"

"Why, because it's the _right_ thing to do? Well, I'm sorry if when it comes to controlling my magic that I'm not as powerful as _you_. But that's the thing, Cassie I don't want to control my powers if it's holding me back. And it has held me back." Faye's erratic breathing was enough indication that she was reaching her limit, and so was Cassie.

"Held you back from what?" The blonde snapped she was beginning to wear down from having to fight with her magic to calm the raging storm that wouldn't relent with Faye's help. It was draining her energy.

"From this-this…_feeling_, have you ever felt anything like it? The feel of the energy coursing through your veins, the adrenaline surging through your bloodstream—can't you sense it? You can practically taste the power on your tongue can't you?" The brunette grinned as the pier started to shake.

"And what cost? Having innocent bystanders run away in fear for their lives?"

"Then so be it!"

Cassie was astonished, and albeit frightened, by her friend's words. Shaking her head in disbelief, the blonde grabbed the wild witch's wrist to firmly get her point across and stop the storm the same way she did before. However, Faye caught her by surprise and roughly shoved her back, leaving her to fall onto the quivering pier. Getting back up, she fell backwards once more when a spark of lightning crashed in between her and the taller girl. Just like before, lightning started to strike the ground around them.

Trepidation filled Cassie when the dangerous bolts of lightning continued to strike the earth, not for her life, but for Faye's. Taking the risk, she tackled Faye wrapping her arms around the brunette's body tightly, never letting go. Lightning struck again, tearing apart the pier piece by piece, but the blonde held on.

Faye's hooded, enigmatic eyes were gazing straight into hers. There was a sort of fierce determination in their depths and the same rage Cassie had seen when she stopped Faye's storm on her first day in town. But there was something else, something she couldn't decipher. Was it finally fear that rationalized what she was doing was dangerous. Or was it a sadistic pride filling her hazel eyes with pleasure that now not even Cassie could stop her tirade even if it would cost them their lives.

"Please...Faye, this has to end." She pleaded, thinking of anything that resolve the situation.

"If you want it to end so badly then do something, or would you rather wait for Adam or Jake to be knight in shinning armor and save you from me?" Faye snarled with a wicked smirk.

"Fine." With one last shot, Cassie released her hold on Faye's body much to the brunette's relief only for it to disappear, when Cassie instead wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and locking their lips together.

There was fire. A strong fire, sparking through the intimate contact as a final bolt of lightning struck the edge of the pier, completely destroying the boardwalk beneath their feet. Leaving them to plummet into the deep waters below.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR CHAPTER NINE:<strong>

First of Happy Holidays to everyone! I'm sorry this took chapter took so long but I hope you guys liked it. This has to be my most action/magically packed chapter to date. I feel to proud! Thomas has been kidnapped, Faye lost complete control of her powers, Cassie shows up to try and stop it and we leave off with them falling into the ocean. As always, any questions? Suggestions? What do you think will happen next?

Also, my email is on my profile in case anybody would like to send me a message about inviting them to join the wiki I've made for this story.


	10. Spellbound

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p><em>Burning here, in the room<em>_  
><em>_Feeling that the walls are moving closer__  
><em>_Silent scene the dark takes me__  
><em>_Leads me to the ending of another day__  
><em>_I'm haunted_

_Tell me who you are. I am spellbound__  
><em>_You cannot have this control on me__  
><em>_Everywhere I go I am spellbound__  
><em>_I will break the spell you put on me_

_Velvet drapes, glowing candles__  
><em>_Silent whispers of words inside of my head__  
><em>_The night that comes, it waits for me__  
><em>_Lift me to the ending of another day__  
><em>_I'm haunted_

_Tell me who you are. I am spellbound__  
><em>_You cannot have this control on me__  
><em>_Everywhere I go I am spellbound__  
><em>_I will break the spell you put on me_

_Break the spell..._

_Tell me who you are. I am spellbound__  
><em>_You cannot have this control on me__  
><em>_Everywhere I go I am spellbound__  
><em>_I will break the spell you put on me_

_Everywhere I go I am spellbound__  
><em>_Everywhere I go I am spellbound__  
><em>_Everywhere I go I am spellbound__  
><em>_I will break the spell you put on me_

—**Lacuna Coil—**

* * *

><p>The water was murky, dark and seemingly black. Tainted with God knows what. Light streamed through the misty depths, silhouetting a shadowy figure that was swimming to another body drifting only a few feet away. Numb and dazed, Cassie simply watched as the figure grabbed the immobile body and swim upwards to the surface. She would've gone after them, but with the lack of energy, she couldn't.<p>

It wasn't long until she felt a disturbance in the water, ripples from the surface signifying that something was coming for her. A dark presence came towards her; it held an evil aura that didn't sit well with her. Suddenly a strong arm was wrapped around her, and even though the sinful sensation was coming from the person, whom the arm was attached to, was hauling her up to the surface.

Upon reaching the surface, Cassie greedily took in all the air she could through her lungs. She coughed and soon felt the sandy white beach beneath her. A feeling of elevation filled her as the numbness faded away. She turned around to see if the stranger was still around to thank them, but there was no one, except her. Her and an unmoving Faye.

_Faye!_ She mentally shouted, running towards the motionless brunette. Dropping to her knees by her side and calling her name. When the usually verbal witch didn't respond, Cassie started to panic.

"Faye! Get up Faye!" She yelled, shaking the brunette who still wouldn't move. Quickly, she placed her ear against Faye's damp chest to listen to her heart. And while she found the sound to be a sort of lullaby, she was relieved to know that the damned witch was still alive.

"Wake up Faye." Cassie whispered, until—

"Shut. The. Hell. _Up._"

In a second Cassie snapped her head up from the brunette's chest and smiled that she was alright. The brunette coughed up water and she placed a hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles to help.

"Faye! Faye! Faye! Jesus, Blake I don't think even my past fuck buddies have ever said my name as much as you have." Faye mocked, rubbing her throat.

Cassie frowned. _At least her vulgar sense of humor is back meaning she's okay._ "So you admit that you've had fuck buddies."

"Never denied them before."

"Say my name a couple more times and it'll make me wonder if you're in love with me or something?" Upon seeing Cassie blush, making her pale face become as red as a tomato, Faye smirked.

"Now if you'll excuse me…" The brunette began, getting up and making her way towards the ocean. "I've got a book of shadows to find."

_What?_ The blonde mentally yelled, her sapphire blue eyes widening in shock. They were just saved from drowning after the damned witch's botched spell—a spell which clearly came from her family's godforsaken book—and here she was wanting to do another one.

"Sticking around to see the show, Cassie? It's going to be amazing."

Faye walked into the ocean and started to look her family's book of shadows, even diving underwater to look for the rusty old thing. Cassie jumped in after her and pulled Faye out, much to chagrin, she struggled but nevertheless the blonde was successful.

She couldn't understand as to why the wild girl was so dead set on doing another spell when the last one would've killed her if Cassie hadn't have acted quickly. _The kiss…_ She thought placing a hand to chest to calm her rapidly beating heart which skipped a few beats from the quick remembrance of their lips locking. It wasn't even a real kiss, just Cassie brushing her lips over Faye's.

"Let go of me Cassie! I have to find that book!" Faye growled but Cassie kept her hold.

"No, can't you see that ever since you found your family's book of shadows that you've let it control you? Because I highly doubt that you had planned on causing a major storm on your own!" Cassie shot back sharply.

Faye simply narrowed her eyes, "Look, no one told you to come after me."

"Yeah well…if I didn't someone could've died! You could've died!" The imprudent witch crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the smaller girl. Said smaller girl sighed, "Come on, we'll go to my place and dry off."

"No thanks, but I'm going home my mother is—"

"She's not home." The blonde interrupted, "When I noticed the storm I called your house and no one picked up."

"Shit..." Faye muttered under her breath realizing that without her mother home, there was no way she'd be able to get inside her house. The older witch took the liberty using some type of family charm to lock the doors and windows at night to refrain from any unwanted, _demonic_, visitors from entering. Apparently the charm was still in effect during the day when no one was home. Leaving her nothing else to do but to follow the blonde whose cheeks were slowly returning to their usual color.

Faye raised a brow at her. "Well, what are you waiting for? Move it!"

* * *

><p>They arrived at Cassie's house late at night; strangely enough her grandmother wasn't around only leaving a note as to where she was. She had gone up to Pine Lake to Henry Chamberlain's lake house. Faye's grandfather.<p>

"You can take my shower if you want." Cassie offered with a slight smile.

"Thanks."

While Faye went into her room to shower, Cassie goes into her grandmother's. After she took her shower and dried off, she threw her damp clothes into the dryer downstairs in the laundry room before heading back to grab Faye's. Inside her room she found the bathroom door open and stopped in her tracks at what she saw. Faye hadn't even taken a shower yet and was only now going to do so, she figured it was because the hazel-eyed girl was lost in thought that she lost track of time. Something Cassie had seen her doing a lot lately.

Faye's back was bare, completely so if she didn't have that lacy black bra. The bathroom light outlined the delicate lines of her back; her shoulder blades and the gentle curve of her waist. Her skin looked smooth, like silk and Cassie wondered whether it would have felt warm or cool to her touch. It wasn't the first time, Cassie had felt up Faye before as she remembered the incident in the Ashford Coven house and then again that didn't count in her head. She was far too busy at the time focusing on the pleasure she was receiving than savoring the feel of the gorgeous brunette touching her.

The stretch of skin ended at her black jeans that were hanging low on her lips, leaving all other articles of clothing cast aside on the bathroom floor beside the tub in a messy pile.

Snapping out of it, Cassie mindful of the brunette who was now on the other side of the shower curtains knocks on the door first.

"Faye...I'm taking your clothes to dry them off now...okay?"

"Sure."

Cassie grabbed the clothes, blushing as she knows that Faye's in the shower practically naked and a simple removal of the teal colored curtains would reveal everything. Nevertheless, she heads out of the shower and puts the girl's clothes in the dryer; turning up the heat to get them to dry quicker.

After awhile, the clothes were dry and Cassie heads back upstairs to find Faye in one of her bathrobes. She hands her clothes to her and characteristically Faye doesn't respond as she takes them. Cassie looks away to let Faye get dressed, mostly so Faye wouldn't see her blushing face.

"I'll see you," The brunette says quickly heading towards the door before being stopped.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my book and do another spell." Faye said in a monotone voice.

"Are you insane? Why?" She still didn't understand as to why the tall girl in front of her was so determined even after all that has happened.

"Because unlike_ you_, some of us have to _practice_ magic to be strong." Faye spat harshly. "Now move."

"No, I'm not letting you go out there to cause more damage, it's a miracle you aren't even hurt!" Cassie reasoned and Faye took a menacing step forward, only to flinch and grab her side.

"Looks like you spoke too soon." Faye chuckled and Cassie groaned motioning for the brunette to lie down on her bed while she leaves to find the first aid kit.

She groaned as laid on her back on Cassie's bed, pain coursing through her back as she clutched her side. Removing her hand to see that blood was seeping through the material of her dark red shirt. Cassie then returns and sees the blood; shaking her she sits on the bed beside Faye and takes out a couple of bandages, cotton balls and alcohol.

"I don't need your help; I can do it by myself." Faye pouts reaching for the cotton ball in Cassie's possession, but the persistent blonde smacks her hand away.

She frowned. "You're so fucking stubborn and yet you have the insatiable ability of making me feel guilty… And I shouldn't—not even in the slightest bit because you deserved this and you know it, but I _still_ feel guilty. _Goddamn_, Faye I truly hate you at times…"

"Aw, and I thought you loved me..."

With a roll of the eyes, the blonde-haired witch dabs the cotton ball with some alcohol she found in the medicine cabinet in her grandmother's bathroom and tells Faye to hold her shirt up so she could treat her gash. It was just below her breasts along the side of her rib cage, thankfully the gash was deep, nor severe, to need extreme medical attention.

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly, as she dabbed the cotton balls ridden with alcohol into the wound to disinfect it.

It stung, as Faye was grinding her teeth together. However, the pain in her back was far greater.

"I'm going to wrap the bandages now, so…I'll need you to sit up…" Cassie said tapping Faye's thigh as indication to do so. With a bit of struggle Faye raised her upper body from the bed, hissing as she did so.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, ugh—oh God." Cassie froze to see if she had done anything wrong, but when Faye responded with a breathless "continue" she did.

Her breath hitched as she wrapped an arm around Faye's diaphragm, the blonde fought to keep back a blush that burning into her cheeks as she was forced to lean forward into the brunette's chest to get the bandages around. Once that was done another soft groan escapes Faye's lips and Cassie raises any eye brow.

"What's wrong?" She asked but the stubborn witch shakes her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine—" A sharp pain zooms through the muscles in her lower back and she whimpers.

"It's your back isn't it?" She asked and when Faye nodded, she offered to take a look at it, slightly surprised that Faye nodded once more allowing her to.

Faye turns around on the bed, her front facing the wooden headboard and her back towards Cassie; she sat with her legs crossed beneath her as she took off shirt. As of now the blonde's face was as red as a tomato, even more so when Faye dauntingly reaches behind and unsnaps her bra open.

"Ready?" She asked softly, her heart going through a series of palpitations at the mere thought of touching wild teen.

Faye nodded in response.

Cassie's hands were shaking as she started rubbing her shoulders. She got no response except for Faye tilting her head to the side. She knew that she was doing something right so she continued. After a few minutes, Faye surprised Cassie when she tossed her head back and muttered, "Lower."

Making sure that she didn't cross any boundaries, Cassie moved her hands down Faye's back. She stopped at the middle of her back and started rub little circles around it. Faye gasped softly and arched her back.

Cassie rubbing her shoulders felt nice and did indeed rid her of some tension and pain, but her concentrating on this new area brought something out of her. Faye felt a strange tingling sensation consume her body; it was fiery, filling her with a type of feeling that reminded her of every time they touched. She let out a low moan as Cassie's rubbing grew a little more intense. Startled by the sound, Cassie stopped.

"Are you alright?" She asked, fearing that she hurt her.

Faye nodded and slipped a moan. "Harder."

Cassie blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Harder…rub harder."

Cassie could have sworn that it almost sounded like the wounded witch was begging. She didn't seem to think anything of it. She assumed that the muscles on either side of her body were sore and holding some pent up frustration in them. Faye forced a moan to stay in the pit of her stomach as she felt Cassie press her palms into her sides kneading the tender skin with her thumbs. She leans her upper body to give the blonde more access, a sudden shiver runs down her spine and the brunette mentally curses herself. She couldn't help it, but it-it just felt _so good_.

Another moan escapes her lips; Cassie's heart starts to beat rapidly as Faye's back end grazed her front. She almost forgot that this was just a massage and that Faye was just a friend. The shivers running down on the brunette's glorious back sent shivers up her own. There was a fiery sensation she growing inside her, the connection made by the skin-to-skin contact she was having with Faye only fueled the flames. Making it grow into a giant ball of excitement inside her. She felt the need to release and every fiber in her being screamed at her to do so, yet, she knew that this massage shouldn't be taken far.

_Then what about the kisses, then?_ A voice in the back of Cassie's mind reminded her. When it came to those kisses, no matter how spontaneous they were, the excitement intensified every other feeling in her body. Fortunately, the kisses were all short-lived. Even if the blonde believed that a couple seconds longer would only make her reach feelings of euphoria.

Faye gripped the bed sheets beneath her as smaller girl's hands continued their powerful ministrations on her back. She didn't understand as to why she could feel such things from her, feel such—dare she admit it—_pleasure_ from her. It was unbearable, and she couldn't take it anymore.

Cassie's hands were sliding up her back and in flash Faye was leaning back with her body partially turned around and holding one of her hands in hers. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"W-What is this feeling?" She asked, "Everytime we touch, it's _there_ no matter how many times I try to ignore it."

Cassie nodded, agreeing with Faye. "So you actually feel it to, huh? So what do you suppose this means?"

"I don't know."

The sapphire-eyed girl was at a lost, she didn't know how this would be, and she didn't even know if it would become anything. She then remembered the day she was performing magic with Adam in the forest just a couple of yards from the abandoned house. There was a connection and it was telling her to do magic with him, and she did. Making drops of dew levitate in the air, but it didn't feel right and she ran away. And yet here was that same connection she was having with Faye, except it was stronger and relentless.

"Maybe it means that we have to act on these feelings," Faye said interrupting her train of thought, taking the words out of her mouth.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Cassie asked and she was then given an answer when Faye leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR CHAPTER TEN:<strong>

Sorry that I had to cut this one short just when things were getting good but I hope you guys liked this chapter better than the other one I had previously posted. I found that a massage scene was a lot better to lead into the good stuff. More Cassie/Faye goodness coming up in the next chapter! Also another chapter of _Hollywood __Mistress_ is coming up soon!

Until then and have a great year!


	11. Hot Like Fire

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

><p><em>You're hotter than a summer's day in California<br>You got me melting like a sundae, I want you  
>I know you've been waiting; you've been waiting a long time for me.<br>If you wait a little while longer this is how we'll be._

_(Oh, it's gonna be)  
>Hot like fire.<br>Take you higher.  
>You can't resist,<br>Kiss, kiss, and kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss..._

_You shouldn't have said 'take our time'  
>I'll let you know when I'm ready if that's alright<br>I won't keep you, I won't keep you, I won't keep you holding on  
>If you wait on me I promise you it won't be long.<em>

_(I'm gonna take you)  
>Hot like fire.<br>Take you higher.  
>You can't resist,<br>Kiss, kiss, and kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss..._

—**The XX (Aaliyah Cover)—**

* * *

><p>The air in the room had become dense as Cassie placed her hands on Faye's waist and pulled her closer; both of their bodies close enough to hear the other's heartbeat as their breathing mingled in harmony. A growl emanated from deep in the brunette's throat, she was craving for control and she was going to get it back.<p>

Faye grabbed the back of the blonde's neck as she counteracted the soft kiss with a rough one of her own; parting Cassie's lips with her own and eagerly delving into her mouth, giving and taking with her tongue; finding a rhythm with Cassie's before softly biting her lower lip, drawing her closer.

With her teeth tenderly clamped around the blonde's lip, Faye put her hands around the small of Cassie's back. As the blonde reached around the brunette to rub tender circles on her back, Faye freed her mouth and drove her lips to Cassie's neck; brushing her tongue and lips against her skin desperately. She threw her head back and the urgency sent thrills of excitement racing through Cassie's body that made her legs go weak; forcing her to fall onto the bed on her back with Faye straddling her.

Cassie leaned up and took off her shirt, pulling it over her head and letting it drop on the floor beside the bed. More clothes were removed until the pair were both left bare. Cassie squirmed and moaned in anticipation; she could feel herself getting wetter from each touch. The brunette lowered her body onto the blonde's, putting her thigh in between her legs forcing her to spread them as she kissed feverishly at the skin covering her collarbones.

''Ah, Faye…'' the blonde moaned. Just hearing the sounds of Cassie's moans and panting was driving Faye insane; the heat growing between her legs knew this as well.

The brunette began to caress the hot spot she found between the blonde's thighs, Cassie squirmed in pleasure, "Please…oh God, please," she begged.

"You're so wet,'' Faye groaned; moving her own hands down to the blonde's breasts, feeling how hard her nipples were, drawing circles around them with her fingertips. She began kissing and biting gently down her neck…her chest…her stomach…

Faye returned hastily to the Cassie's mouth, offering restless, eager kisses as their tongues found one another. In between the panting and groping the blonde decided to turn the tables and suddenly began to stroke Faye's wet core; causing the brunette momentarily abandon her control and putting herself in the driver's seat. Cassie slipped a finger inside of her. Faye began to grind herself onto her hand, and the blonde watched as her eyes slid closed and a light sheen of sweat appeared on her chest.

Her body ached. She couldn't wait any longer. Faye threw her thigh over the top of Cassie's, with the blonde not understanding as to where she was going with her not-so-subtle move, quickly molded herself to interlock with the shape of the brunette's body; still caressing each part of her with her tongue—she was happy to submit as she felt her own heart skip beats.

''Oh fuck, Faye,'' Cassie moaned feeling the brunette's hips roll underneath hers and fingernails dig roughly into the nape of her neck, which only spurred the blonde on more.

The pair moved simultaneously together, as though they were one, giving and taking their hips moving over and under. Their skin covered in a layer of sweat as they leaned into each other's foreheads and continued to move against one another.

''I'm so close'' Faye panted.

Adrenaline surged through their veins, the grips they held on each other tightened as the pair continued to grind into one another ferociously. The air crackled with fire and electricity, their energies mingling with the other with a purring sound. The chemistry between the two of them was overwhelming; whatever one felt, the other felt it too which only meant that being intimate was taken to whole other level. Another level that affected everything around them; the atmosphere was captivating and sensual, as if the room was tinted a deep crimson color and they were the only two people for miles around—well in their minds, they were.

''Oh fuck,'' Faye moaned throwing her head back, biting her lip trying to muffle the sound.

Limbs began to tremble as they were starting to reach their climax. Cassie bit down hard on her own lip, forcing her to wince, her eyes closing and her grip tightened around the brunette's curved hips; while Faye's fingers curled and dug further into the skin on the back of the blonde's neck, pushing her to let out a seductive growl. The sides of the bed was alight in flames, just like in Cassie's dream, moving in time with their hips only growing larger as did they were reaching their impending orgasms.

''Oh _God_…''

''Fuck, Cass!''

Their muscles suddenly clenched and tightened, making the pair moan and writhe against each other; they grinded into one another more forcefully than before; riding out their mutual orgasms as they both came hard, feeling their heat between each other with beads of sweat trickling down their bodies. In the midst of the orgasms, Faye buried her face in the crook of Cassie's neck, biting down hard.

Pulses of pleasure raced through their bodies, like tiny electric shocks reaching every muscle. They fell limp and collapsed in on one another, panting with thirst. Spent, Faye mustered what little energy she had left to rise from the bed until Cassie wrapped a hand around her wrist to stop her.

"Stay…" she whispered as she was slowly regaining control of her breathing. With a breathless sigh and a nod, the brunette returned to lie on the bed, with the blonde wrapping her arms around her to keep her close; laying her head on her chest. Faye didn't mind as she snuggled into her partner and resting her chin on the blonde's head.

* * *

><p>The salt-laced knife was lodged into Thomas' thigh, yet he refrained from showing an ounce of fear and pain. He kept silent as he watched his captors walk endlessly about the dirty room they had confined him in. Strapped to an old wooden chair that creaked every time he moved, the belts were damp with holy water and it burned his skin. Not to mention the pentagram drawn with chalk on the floor beneath his feet, known as a devil's trap; keeping him physically bound to the circle. Immobilizing him and restricting most of his powers.<p>

"What do we do with him?" One of the witch hunters asked until he was scolded by a man who looked to be Thomas' age, it was clear that he was their ringleader.

"Don't say 'him'," the leader snarled before looking over at Thomas. "_It_ is a demon, a vile creature, just like the rest of them running around this town parading as high school students!"

_What do they know about the children?_ He thought curiously, before he bit his tongue to hold back the groan that was threatening to escape him when another witch hunter stabbed him with a knife, this time dipped in holy water.

"Jake!" The ringleader bellowed and suddenly Thomas heard a door creaking open before a few seconds later it was closed.

Walking from the shadowed areas was young man; who looked to be in his late teens, tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, a spitting image of Douglas Armstrong. With astonished eyes, Thomas watched as Jake Armstrong walked into the light, wearing a black hoodie, jeans and boots. He held his face in a cold and emotionless stare, but his eyes betrayed him. There was either fear, or sadness, or a combination of both—the false demon didn't care, he just wanted to know as to what the son of his late coven mate was doing with a group of witch hunters.

"What is it Isaac, I'm busy—"

"Doing what? Coming up ways to worm your way into your old witch coven, I highly doubt that it requires _that_ much planning." The man named Isaac said with a scoff.

"So you say, but in order to get to Cassie Blake I'll have to use Faye first to assert my position in the coven. She won't trust me right off the bat." Jake stated firmly, looking at Isaac intently mostly to refrain from looking at Thomas.

_Unbelievable, _the false demon thought in disbelief tilting his head to capture the teen's attention. It did, and when it did, he shivered. The smell of fear exuding off the Armstrong boy was filling the air of the dusty room. _Foolish little boy, you play with what you do not know._

"And it's taken you this long? We need to have all the members of your coven by the full moon in order to do the ritual." Said another witch hunter with a frustrated tone.

"I'll get the job done, don't you worry about that," Jake said with a steady voice before turning around to leave the room. "I'm going home."

With the Armstrong boy gone, Thomas was left in the room with the adults again. Oh how he wanted to escape the devil's trap he was bound to and rip them all apart. He received a few more smug and disgusted looks from the ignorant hunters before feeling another wet blade pierce his body, there were four now that were wedged into his skin yet he remained silent.

"Let us leave, it won't talk now." One of the witch hunters proposed and the rest agreed leaving the room and slamming it shut, he heard the rustling of some chains and lock be clicked closed before there was silence again.

It was a while until; Thomas coughed and felt a familiar presence join him in the suffocating room. He coughed a "come closer" and cautiously a teen who was the same age as the other witch coven members of Chance Harbor appeared out of the darkness dressed in dark clothing, his face partially hidden by the black hood over his head. The teen took off the hood and revealed himself, wild dark mahogany hair, stubble along his jaw and chin and piercing green eyes.

"Lee, you've got some nerve infiltrating the hideout of a group of witch hunters." Thomas said sternly. "I thought I taught you better than that."

"Hey, if someone's going to save you from them it might as well be me. Look at what they've done to you; they'll leave you here to bleed to death." The boy said with worry stepping closer.

"Better me than you, I've died enough times. You on the other hand, are partly human; once you're gone, _you're gone_." The false demon said cracking a smile amid the pain.


	12. Love Shot Part 2

**Chapter Twelve**

**(Part 2)**

* * *

><p><em>You got me love shot, honey<em>

_Right in the head_

_Love shot, honey, I'm a living dead_

_Don't know if I should hide_

_You got your target set_

_Love shot, honey, pump me full of lead_

_Release me; give me all your steam_

_Control me, like a love machine_

—**The Blue Van—**

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later…<strong>

Cassie awoke to the soothing sound of something that reminded her of the strings of a harp being plucked. She opened her eyes slowly, as they adjusted to the abnormally bright room. Bemused, she felt an unfamiliar warm body pressed against her, but somehow she knew that nothing was wrong. She rose from the bed and rubbed her eyes with a sigh. Turning around, she found the source of the heavenly sound that awoke her. Sunlight filtered through the window and lights a fire upon the naked flesh of her companion's chest.

Sleeping peacefully, her chest rose and fell, her full lips parted just a bit. Dark mahogany hair and limbs sprawled along the pillows and tousled sheets they shared. Outside a pair of blue birds were perched up together on the branch of an oak tree, singing a lovers' song. A smiled formed on the blonde's own lips as she watched the brunette sleep.

She wanted to reach out and touch her, but she shouldn't and she knows that. Faye was asleep, and it wasn't fair to take advantage of her; it's probably the worst thing she could do to someone who's was vulnerable as Faye was. Yesterday, the whole incident with saving the trigger-happy girl from the destruction caused by her own hands; Cassie took note that Faye, despite her rigid breathing, was calm until she showed up. She remembered having a conversation about the brunette with her grandmother a few days ago.

According to Jane, Faye never liked feeling vulnerable, especially when it involved her being in the presence of others. The old witch had experience with a person like this when she once babysat Amelia, Charles and Faye's father, Thomas; they were practicing magic and Faye's father got frustrated extremely quickly when his magic wasn't up to par with theirs. She thought oh, maybe that one incident was because of Thomas' hotheadedness.

However, when the coven began to delve into magic completely, these incidents started to happen more frequently. It wasn't until he experienced a narrow escape with death that it all started to make sense; he had what was seemingly a _phobia _when it came to vulnerability.

After that, Cassie slowly understood as to why Faye was at times, _hell bent_, on doing things on her own. The only problem was that she would take them to an extreme and her risk-taking; thrill-seeking tendencies would come into play. Making the lives of everyone around her become at stake; nevertheless, Cassie didn't hold that against the brunette who currently looked so tantalizing in the sunlight.

However, as the urge of touching the sleeping girl increasingly grew, she was reluctant to do so even as her hand found its way onto her midriff; making small, tentative circles with her fingertips. _God, Faye is so warm, so soft…_Cassie thought as she nuzzled the brunette's shoulder, finding bare skin under her lips, placing kisses there lightly. She shivered, thinking of what she would like to do to Faye, what she would like Faye to do to her.

Cassie was still stroking Faye's belly, feeling the muscles there move easily with Faye's breath. Her hair was incredibly soft, tickling the blonde's face with each breath. After a while, she glided her hand over to Faye's side, not in the least surprised that the curve of the taller girl's waist matched the natural curve of her hand so perfectly. Cassie softly placed a butterfly kiss on her neck.

Lying back to her previous position, she laid her head back on Faye's chest, her ear on the sleeping girl's heart. It wasn't until she looked up; resting her chin on the brunette's chest, that she pulled the stray strands of hair out of the girl's face that she softly spoke.

"You're so…" She trailed off; gently tucking a strand of hair behind Faye's ear, before said girl suddenly grabbed her wrist startling Cassie.

"Mesmerizing—I know," Faye smirked as she opened her eyes.

"H-How long have you been awake?" Cassie asked as Faye's hold on her wrist softened.

"Longer than you have, that's for sure." Faye said as she silently searched Cassie's sapphire eyes for probably an explanation as to why they were still doing this…this _thing._

A moment passes before the blonde can speak again, "You stayed this time…"

"I stayed the first time."

"But you left the minute you woke up," Cassie said, her tone coming out more harshly then she would have intended.

They stared at each other, it seemed liked the world had stood still. The silence in the air was deafening, it was strange and yet, it was too expected. Both Faye and Cassie never really talked about anything especially after the _deed_ was done. And now here was their chance to talk, and neither was grasping for it. It wasn't until Faye, whom couldn't take the silence anymore spoke.

"What time is it?" She asked looking over at the nightstand beside the bed for the alarm clock that never went off. It read 11:46 p.m. and Cassie immediately scrambled out of bed, grabbing the sheets, pulling it around her naked body and running into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked with an eyebrow raised, as she heard the shower turn on.

"Getting ready for school!" The blonde yelled from beneath the running water.

Faye got up out of bed and followed the blonde's lead, grabbing the remaining bed sheets on the bed and wrapping it around her before entering the bathroom. The small room was filled with steam as she walked towards the bathtub, making out the smaller girl's naked silhouette from behind the teal curtains. With a smirk, she grabbed the curtains and yanked them to the side, Cassie yelped at the sudden action.

"Scared you, didn't I?" Faye grinned and Cassie simply scowled at her. "Oh, c'mon it was funny."

She grabbed the curtains and pulled them into the bathtub to cover herself from Faye's hungry gaze. Even if she was doing the same. "No it wasn't, you could have given me a heart attack! And aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?"

"I'm not going to school today and neither are you."

"But—" All thoughts were soon gone when the taller girl removed the bed sheet around her body and entered the steamy shower. Attacking the smaller girl with kisses.

* * *

><p>Faye Chamberlain was nervous, and that is definitely not a natural expression on her. Strange to see her this way, to know that probably none of the others ever have. The usually abrasive and vulgar brunette looked uneasy and was acting very timid about just spending a day with her. "Faye…"<p>

"I have something in mind," Faye said, but wouldn't give her the specifics. Cassie simply followed her to a grocery store a couple of minutes away from home, where Faye orders them both sandwiches.

It's not too hot out, just warm enough to make them grab of a sweater or a light jacket, and Faye leads her into the deserted park and up to the pond. They eat sitting close together on a park bench, watching the water, and Cassie smiled as she recognized the two shapes that dropped down in front of them.

There were two ravens, one black and one white. They stood by the edge of the pond , it wasn't until they started to hop around that Cassie noticed the white one had an injured wing. "I didn't know there were ravens in Washington, but don't they fly south during this time of the year?"

Faye swallows a bite of pastrami and spicy mustard before answering. "Normally they do. But one of them got injured—got hit by the windshield of a car or something—and now it can't fly."

Now the blonde understood. "Their mates and they mate for life, don't they; so the other one won't leave even though it can."

"Exactly, unless something happens to it, then the other one will go off and find another mate during the spring. They can live here year-round, as long as they have food; it's not the cold that makes them fly south, it's the hunger." Faye said taking a piece of bread from her sandwich and throwing it at the ravens, who hungrily ate it up.

Eventually the two witches were done with their sandwiches and all that was left were the bread crumbs on their wrappers. The bigger of the two ravens, the black one, flew onto the back of the bench beside Faye; its gray eye stared into her own. It was a majestic creature, and more than a little intimidating. It tilted it's head before picking at one of it's wings and then moving forward towards Faye. It's plumage shining underneath the sunlight in bluish-purple.

"I think you just made a new friend, Faye." Cassie smiled, finding Faye's reluctance to touch the bird cute.

"You know, in Diana's book of shadows it states that ravens are harbringers of darkness, an omen of death." The brunette said as she edged away from the bird, involuntarily moving closer to Cassie.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. Don't tell me you believe in superstitions do you? Just touch it, it won't bite."

Suddenly, the injured white raven flies onto Cassie's lap, she was startled at first but when the bird simply rested on her lap, she started to pet it's feathers. Seeing her friend act so calm with the wild animal in her lap, Faye turns to the black raven still awaiting her to pet it. She reaches out and softly pets the bird on the back, it's feathers are like velvet to the touch.

"See? It's not so bad, now is it?" The smaller girl said until suddenly, the bird in her lap lets out a shrill cry and quickly flies away, it's mate does the same and follows suit.

"What was that all about?" She asked until a pair of strong arms reaches around her.

A man dressed in black from head to toe, roughly grabbed her golden tresses and pushes her to the ground as he backhands Faye. The man then pulls out a white cloth and places it to Cassie's mouth and nose, suffocating her. It wasn't until that she managed to get away that Faye sends a vortex of water from the pond tackling him.

It wasn't until another assailant appears and before the brunette is able to register, a shock of electricity courses through her back and she collapses onto the ground.

"Faye!" Cassie screamed, before the two men dressed in black pin her to the ground. The white cloth and the strange scent coming from it fills her nose and soon she too falls unconscious.

* * *

><p>Red.<p>

All Thomas could see was red, hell he didn't even need a mirror to know that his face was now marred by a monstrous visage with crimson irises. The face a monster from the depths of Hell itself.

His chest rose and fell rapidly as though he had just run the 100-meter dash, he could hear his heart beat ringing in his ear like an annoying song that just won't leave his mind. Blood covered his beaten body from head to toe, the days old smell of it was beginning to nauseate him; he was ready to succumb to unconsciousness. Nevertheless, he held on.

"Do you like the taste of your own blood?" The livid witch hunter standing before him angrily grasped Thomas' jaw in his hands and forced his face to meet his.

Using what little strength he had, he spit some of the blood that had pooled in his mouth in the witch hunter's face. The witch hunter wiped the blood of his face and punches Thomas square across the face, a grunt rumbles from deep within his throat. There was the sound of a door being thrown open and the witch hunter before him spits at the demon's face before leaving.

In the single window the old room held, he saw that dusk was starting to settle in. Beaten and near blood loss, all Thomas could do was bide time. Hoping he could stay awake or alive, whichever situation presented itself first, long enough to hatch an escape plan.

"Thomas!" Weakly, the demon raises his head at is name being called and sees Lee briskly walk up to him, a wrapped up package in his hands. "I've found it!"

Lee unwraps the package and in the dim lighting of the single faulty light bulb above, a dagger as big as a butcher knife shines. The intricate symbols on the blade indicate that the boy had in fact found the blade he had been searching for all these years.

"Where...was it?" He asked.

"Buried beneath the coven's abandoned house, now you can kill Cassie and destroy the prophecy..." The teen trailed off when the witch hunter's hideout was filled with an unknown presence.

"Well would you look at that?" They Isaac say in a jovial tone, "Bastards finally manage to kidnap all of those damnable witches!"


	13. Revelation

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

><p>"<em>Secrecy involves a tension which, at the moment of revelation, finds its release."<br>_**—Georg Simmel—**

* * *

><p>'<em>Cassie…<em>' A voice whispered, sensual and dripping with power. It awakened her from her slumber, rising from what she now felt to be her bed at her grandmother's house. Looking out the window in her bedroom, she saw that the sky was cloudy, darkened to the point where it was nearly the color black. The atmosphere was chilly and bluish tint as if she had been transported to Siberia. All that was missing were the mountains of snow.

The house was still, quiet and cold. Barefoot, Cassie felt the freezing wooden floor beneath her feet as she walked out of her room. The blonde cautiously leaned out her door and took a peek down both ends of the empty hallway. Seeing that no one was around, she went down the stairs where the air seemingly got colder.

"Grandma…?" She called for her grandmother but only received silence and the sound of the old witch's tea kettle shrieking.

'_Cassie…'_ The same voice that had awoken her from her sleep it was calling; beckoning her to follow it until she found the source of it. Walking into the kitchen to find her estranged grandmother most liking making herself a cup of tea, it was just like the rest of the house, empty. Taking the tea pot off the stove, placing it to the side and turning off the stove she silently wondered as to why it was there in the first place.

"Cassie!" A woman screamed and the blonde bolted out of the kitchen only to stop short when she saw a black liquid trailing from the middle of the floor towards the living room. It looked thick, sticky, giving off steam as the tar-like substance began boiling. Like acid it ate away at the wooden floor. The smell was nauseating and the blonde wanted to vomit but it wasn't until another woman's voice screamed her name.

Following the trail of tar, she arrived to another part of the house. The only problem was that it wasn't her house anymore. Everything seemed to change as followed the acidic black liquid towards its source. The lights were turning off one by one and the air was getting frigid.

"Hello?" She called once more in the darkness as she arrived at her destination, only to see a man sitting on a stool facing a window in a run-down room that should have been boarded up.

He was a bald man with what appeared to be black tribal tattoos peeking up from underneath the white suit that he wore. The man as well was barefoot except his feet were covered in the gooey black tar with some splatters along the leg of his pants.

"Good evening, Cassie…how nice of you to stop by." The man said without turning his head to look at the blonde. The voice was calm, with a slight jovial tone.

Cassie found the man to be strange, even more so when he breathed on the window and the glass immediately froze up. The white suited man licked the tip of his index finger before he started to draw a line on the glass. The ice melted away from his fingertip, it did so once more when he drew another line this time curved ontop of the first.

"Sorry if it's a bit chilly…most people think I burn hot, it's quite the opposite in fact."

"W-Who are you? What do you want from me?" She asked wary of the man who had yet to turn around.

"Simple. I want you…to wake up."

* * *

><p>Voices.<p>

There were a dozen voices, some were laughing, and others were cold. The whispers were all coming from the darkness around her; a darkness that was starting to dissipate very slowly. Among the voices, she recognized one, using a colorful vocabulary. She remembered that voice all too well.

"The last one is starting to come to her senses, Isaac." A voice said, coming closer to her. The darkness had lightened up to become a thick gray mist that still clouded her sight but the hearing was crystal clear.

The mist in her eyes had cleared up some more and Cassie could see the tall, dark-suited figure of a man towering over another person through the mirror mounted on a wall in front of her. The person was a brunette but that was all she could make out.

Finally returning completely to consciousness, Cassie opened her sapphire blue eyes fully and the first thing that came to her mind was to locate Faye. However it didn't take much time do so, when she heard a familiar voice curse to the right.

"Faye…" Cassie whispered, noticing that she was sitting on a chair, with both hands held together by handcuffs behind her. Looking down she saw that her clothes were dirty, a couple of holes ripped into them here and there.

Turning her head as far as she could see Faye growling as she fought against the handcuffs that were chained her hands behind the chair she sat on. She too was in the same predicament; the metal was cutting into her wrists, cutting off circulation to her hands. Her ankles tied with rope to the legs of the chair just like Faye. Whoever kidnapped them had the teens bound to their spots, the smell of gasoline wafted around in the air.

"Cassie are you alright?" A voice asked but it wasn't Faye, it was Adam who sat on the other side of her.

She turned her head and her blue eyes met with his green ones, the look of worry etched on his face made her feel bad as thought everything that was happening was her fault. The blonde felt guilty, she realized the severity of the situation before them. Without needing to see, she knew that the other members of the coven were also here bound to chairs, each facing a different direction.

The air was dark, permeated with fear and death.

From what Cassie could register, they were in a shack or a small house of some sort. Old and rusty, the house looked as if you blew on its shabby walls the roof would come down. There were a few windows, but even the glass was covered in grime and dirt along the edges.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cassie asked she could feel fear creeping up her spine the same way it did the night she was being chased by Zachary Larson at school. Heart pounding rapidly, her call was answered when in the corner of her eye the dark suited man who had been standing in front of Diana walked around to stand in front of her. He looked to be in his late forties with shortly cropped hair and brown eyes.

"A ritual, you vile monstrosity." The man, whom she thought to be the leader snarled.

With a snap of his fingers one of his lackeys came around poured gasoline out on the floor around the coven. A smile formed on the man's face as he threw the gallon of gasoline to the side when he was done, pulling out a lighter from his pocket and dropped it onto the floor. The liquid circle ignited in fire and this reminded Cassie of when she was first initiated into the coven. However, there was more fear instead of excitement; the blonde trembled.

"What do you want from us?" Adam asked as he fought against the handcuffs trapping him to his seat.

The dark suited man laughed, "To rid this city of you monsters. I've already managed to capture one demon and have it broken beyond recognition!"

She didn't understand as to what capturing a demon had to do with the coven, but knew that the witch hunters were planning on killing them. Possibly as revenge for what they did to Zachary Larson. Or maybe because their zealous, radical beliefs had clouded their minds, blinding them to the fact that deep down Cassie and the others were only humans. Children who were born into the world with magical powers from inherited from their parents.

Powers she didn't even want to have, but had come to accept them over time.

"Isaac, time to perform the ritual the moon has already reached its peak." One of the witch hunters informed them, walking briskly into the room.

"Of course," The leader named Isaac agreed, nodding to the other witch hunters in the room to each grab a white cloth and tie it tightly around the mouths of the teens while he chanted a few words in Latin.

"Fucking bitch!" One of the witch hunters Cassie remembered as being a regular high school student at school cursed after Faye bit his hand. A smack then echoed across the room.

"Relax Luke," Isaac said with a smile on his face. Handing his fellow witch hunter a lighter, "It's time we sent them back to Hell, through which they came, fire."

With a sadistic smile, the witch hunter flicked the lighter on and held it above Faye's head. Even with the best scowl on her face the brunette couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face.

"Let's light them up!"

Every bone in her body shivered with fear. Cassie's spine tickled with sweat as the drops of perspiration slowly trickled down her back. The shaking became more rapid as a series of words spun in her head like a tempest of chaotic disorder. Without even knowing, a scream exploded from her mouth.

The witch hunter standing before Faye sudden lit up in flames. His screams filled the room, as everyone was stunned at the horrific scene before them.

Looking up at the ceiling and its wooden panels, her features on her skin were wearing down into a pale color. There was a shift in her body as if she was returned to the real world. Her chest was the only thing left burning with an insatiable high, a strange euphoric feeling of adrenaline coursed through her veins.

'_Excellent._' The voice from her dream said in jaunty approval, and right away the handcuffs on everyone's wrists were magically opened, releasing them. The ropes at the same time magically untied themselves from their feet.

* * *

><p>At once everyone bounded off to the exit, but was stopped when a loud crash rocketed the room, shaking it to its foundation. A series of blood curdling screams were heard, stopping them in their tracks when a splatter of blood hit the wall.<p>

"Come on you guys, this way!" Diana said as they all ran in a different direction. However, there was even more blood than before at the end of the hallway was a young man in dark colored jeans and a hoodie calling for them. Saying that he knew a way out.

There was a short debate as to whether or not it was smart for them to follow the boy, but with fear, adrenaline and mostly survival instincts taking control the group caught up with the boy in the living room. He was a boy of their age with piercing emerald green eyes and a head full of wild dark brown hair. Along with some stubble along his jaw line, chin and even around his mouth.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked, but the look he gave both Faye and Cassie was off. The way his gaze would transfer from Faye to Cassie and back to Faye held some sort of meaning. There was something behind it.

"We're fine…" Adam said a bit hesitantly, not knowing if they really were _fine._ The small splatters of blood on the boy's clothes weren't exactly helping him to confirm if they really were in the clear.

"Alright then, let's get out of here." The coven's emerald eyed savior exclaimed.

Cassie looked at the boy strangely, unsure if it was even safe to head outside. Following with the rest of the coven that just wanted to leave the witch hunters' lair, she nodded. It wasn't until there was a whispered curse and a second late she saw Faye on the verge of falling. She turned around as quickly as she could to catch the brunette before she hit the floor but was shocked to see the wild haired boy had beaten her to it. He caught her, holding her up with his arms keeping the brunette close to his body as a means of balancing herself.

"What's wrong with Faye?" Melissa asked; her lip quivered with concern.

"I-I'm fine…" Faye reassured them, as she looked at the boy whom had his arms around her keeping her steady from collapsing. She silently thanked him and he responded, with a nod understanding her.

_What the hell is going on?_ The blonde thought before Diana reminded everyone that there were witch hunters being slaughtered by some unknown monster and most likely they were going to meet the same fate if they didn't move.

"Let's go." The brunette said as they all headed outside.

Cassie was glad that the chilly night air hit her face, still reeling from the high like feeling she felt after setting Luke on fire, it kept her grounded to the earth. Once outside they stopped short when a pillar of black flames appeared and molded itself into the shape of a man. The flames then dispersed and revealed a man covered head to toe in blood.

_That must be the demon,_ Cassie thought as she surveyed the man up and down. His eyes were a bright crimson color glowing in the night; they were mesmerizing and frightening all at the same time. There was a deranged look to them, almost hazy and filled with rage. The demon's hooded enigmatic gaze eerily reminded her of Faye's when she saved them from her botched storm spell.

Without warning, the demon began walking towards the group of teenagers. As he did flames sparked from beside his feet and raced across the grassy ground and split into two different lines, each separating the witches from the blonde who stood at the center. The lines of fire flared higher in height to keep them from crossing over to help their friend.

The demon raised his hands and small flames appeared and each hand before droning the words _"Tendentes elementa leo."_

The flames curled into the air and seemed to solidify as they took the shape of lions. Cassie stared at the figures. They were the exact size and shape of a real lion like the ones she had seen on television or in the zoo. Its fiery tails swished and a pairs of empty, golden eyes peered at her before they opened their maws wide and roared deafeningly. The lions stared at her stonily before being each stalked over to the separated witches.

"Cassie run!" Adam yelled as he tried to reach the blonde but the animal in front of him and snarled a warning.

The blonde breathed heavily as she contemplated on running away and leaving her friends to die or to stay and meet the same fate as them. She stared at each of their faces, all of them were holding the same fear as hers and she stayed rooted to the ground. Cassie turned back to the demon closing the distance between them, as he neared he unsheathed a weapon. It looked to be a dagger or a short sword, its blade was a pale golden color inscribed with ancient symbols and markings.

"Thomas!" The emerald eyed boy beside Faye yelled at the demon. "Fall back, you can't do this!"

However, the boy's calls fell on deaf ears; crimson eyed demon raised the dagger in his hands, its blade shinning underneath the moonlight. Tears spilled from her sapphire eyes as they closed, acknowledging the final seconds of her life. Already saying a silent prayer to God and saying goodbye to everyone. It wasn't until she slightly opened her eyes and saw the blade coming down that she shut them closed, waiting for the final blow.

But it never came.

Opening her eyes, she was shocked at what she saw. Standing in front of her was Faye Chamberlain, of all people staring straight into the face of the bloodied demon. The dagger hovered close to the brunette's chest, the hand the held it was shaking.

"Move." The demon snarled weakly. "Move away...from her."

Faye shook her head and Cassie's heart fluttered and the next words that came from the brunette's mouth: "Never."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR CHAPTER THIRTEEN:<strong>

I hope you guys liked this chapter and that I got all the characters right. Also, sorry if I cut things short while things were getting good. But I've got plans for everyone, especially Faye/Cassie in the upcoming chapter so stay tuned. Have a suggestion drop PM me! Oh yeah one more thing, I've got a new Chamberlake story in the works so look out for that!


	14. Strife, Love & Offenses

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hatred stirs up strife, but love covers all offenses."<em>

—**Unknown Author—**

* * *

><p>The bloodied man and his soulless crimson eyes stared at the pair in front of him, his golden dagger only inches away from the brunette's chest. He tilted his head, eyes searching for something, something that didn't seem right. Nevertheless, what felt like an eternity, the demon's eyes slowly reverted back to what they considered to be his original color. Bright crimson slowly shifted to pale shade of sapphire. Confused and disoriented, the bloodied man lowered the dagger and took a few steps back, eyeing the pair witches and their hands clasped together tightly, staggering.<p>

As if a light had broken through the haze, the demon exchanged a silent agreement with the wild haired boy standing behind the barrier of flames. In a blur the demon sped away, grabbing the emerald eyed teen and vanishing into the night. The barrier of flames died down and the fiery lions blew away with the wind into nothingness.

When the demon disappeared taking the coven's emerald eyed savior, a wave of relief washed over Cassie. Relieved that this nightmarish night was over, nevertheless the monsters were gone and the only thing that remained was the single word Faye uttered that ended it all. _"Never."_ She didn't know why, but upon hearing the brunette say that single word made her heart flutter.

Faye was the first to let go, staring down the direction the demon had went. She didn't know why but there was feeling deep down in her gut telling her to follow it. But she didn't, getting home was a bigger priority.

Due to some God given miracle, the coven managed to make it through the small strip of forest that surrounded the small house and its maze-like underground, and found themselves by the beach. From there everyone went their separate ways, eager to head on home and retreat to the safety of their beds hoping to wake up tomorrow morning and find all of tonight's events to be a dream.

After tonight's transgression Cassie and Faye arrived at the blonde's place to find the lights off and everything to be normal. After locking the front door, they went up the stairs to blonde's room to peel their clothes off, put on pajamas and go to sleep. But sleep wasn't going to be possible as Faye was deep in thought.

"Faye, is everything alright?" The blonde asked seeing the brunette sitting on the windowsill.

Said brunette simply turned around and furrowed her brows.

"You're an idiot."

Cassie blinked a few times, confused as to what she meant by that. "What?"

Angrily Faye hopped off the windowsill and strode towards the blonde standing in the middle of the room.

"We told you to leave, to run away when you had the chance. But instead what do you do? You stay." Faye hissed crossing her arms over her chest.

"_What?_" Cassie asked in disbelief. "I couldn't leave, knowing I would be running away and leaving you guys there."

"Well you should've." Faye huffed.

"And leave you and the others to die? God knows what would've happened if I did!"

"Better me than you!" Faye snapped the anger in her eyes flared only for a bit until it softened.

The blonde stared at Faye whose angry features softened to a worried one. There was a quiver in her full lips as she turned her head to look away. But Cassie took a step towards Faye and placed the softest, gentlest kiss on the brunette's lips. There was nothing to be said because no words could ever describe how grateful she was for Faye. Their lips intimately pressed into each other, perfectly molding into one.

Cassie lifted her hand to entangle them into Faye's dark locks pushing her even deeper into the kiss.

The brunette felt the blonde's intent to deepen the kiss, so she parted her lips and began kissing her more frantically.

Soon, everything escalated and hands were everywhere, trying to grasp more skin and before they knew it, they were moving towards the bed without breaking their kiss.

Cassie needed to feel her, all of her, against her now. Tonight she would've lost the brunette if she hadn't stepped in front of that deranged demon to save her. She didn't know as to what she'd be doing right now if they hadn't been so lucky. All she wanted was to live this moment to the fullest, and she knew the taller girl felt the same. There was fire burning in her eyes, hazel eyes darkened with lust.

Faye's breathing was rapid now. The back of Cassie's knees hit the bed. She sat and moved higher up; dragging Faye with her, until they were lying on the bed. On top as always, Faye looked down at the blonde who was biting her lower lip seductively. She loved that look, and hated it when she'd use it, unintentionally, for others. A hint of jealousy sparked as she began to ravish the smaller girl's pale neck with kisses; peppering down to her shoulders and her chest.

Cassie was getting restless; she began tugging on Faye's tank top until the brunette pulled away from her kisses to pull it off herself completely. The blonde watches as she lifted her arms, dragging the shirt along with it, slowly revealing her toned body.

She could never imagine anyone hotter than Faye, who happened to be sitting on her thighs, now slowly grinding into her.

"God Faye…" She whimpered, pulling her towards her to kiss her wildly.

Soon their bras joined their shirts on the floor and there was nothing separating them but their underwear which, they were both sure, were soaked by now. They continued kissing as Cassie's pale hands slowly grazed the wild girl's smooth thighs and dragged them higher until she met the hem of her underwear.

She broke the kiss and looked into the dark haired girl's eyes with hunger.

"Off, please…I need you…"

Faye didn't need to be told twice.

She sat up and dragged her underwear lower and lower down her legs and threw the offending garment away. Cassie couldn't help but softly moan at the sight of Faye's naked body, she's seen it a few times already but it still never failed to leave her breathless.

Faye smiled deviously before leaning down to place bite marks on Cassie's shoulders as her hands reached for the hem of her underwear and began tugging on it.

She looked up at the blonde for permission and was met with an eager nod. She dragged her panties down her milky white thighs and off her legs and settled back between her legs, panting against Cassie's mouth.

"Cass…" She breathed before kissing her.

Cassie parted her legs even wider as she felt the brunette's hand moving lower down her stomach and held her breath until she felt the tips of Faye's fingers against the place she needed her the most. Cassie moaned loudly against Faye's lips as the brunette rand her fingers against the blonde's moist clit. She lifted her legs higher and wrapped them around Faye's hips, giving her more access.

"Faye, please…" And before she could finish her plea, the brunette was pushing two fingers deep inside, where everything was warm and wet and soft.

Cassie moaned even louder, her nails digging into the brunette's back.

"God, Cass…you feel so good." Faye whispered; the blonde loved the nickname she gave her.

Faye continued to slowly move inside her girlfriend, all of her senses were turned into her. The way she moved her hips against her hand, the way she moaned, and moaned her name; the way her forehead crunched up in ecstasy, the smell of the thin layer of sweat now forming on her glistening skin merging with the scent of their arousal.

Faye felt the pleasure and fire in her insides just by watching the blonde, knowing she was doing this to her. So when she felt Cassie's hand move lower and reach between her legs, she thought she was going to explode.

Suddenly, Cassie fingers were against her, rubbing her wetness up to her clit, making Faye squirm and momentarily stop her movements inside her companion and moaned loudly.

"Fuck…" Faye breathed. "…keep going…"

And suddenly, Cassie's fingers were slipping inside Faye too, filling her and the brunette felt her walls welcomingly contract against her companion's gentle fingers.

Together, they moved inside each other, moaning each other's names, grinding their bodies into the other. The room had become a red tint as the temperature rose to high levels, the heat becoming almost unbearable. Electricity sparked wildly in the atmosphere.

Cassie felt Faye's fingers pressing harder into her and they both knew she was close; she pounded into her faster, harder, fueled by her moans getting louder and her breathing more erratic by the second.

"Faye!" Cassie half yelled as Faye crushed they lips together, muffling her scream. The brunette continued to move inside her, allowing her to ride out her high, watching her features soften. She eventually felt her muscles release their grip on her fingers and slowed her movements.

Cassie smiled up at companion, her rapid breathing now slowing down. She kissed the brunette softly before she began moving her fingers that remained inside Faye during her own climax.

Now it was Faye that was writhing uncontrollably. She pulled her fingers out of Cassie, which caused the blonde to whimper softly, to support herself. Placing her hand beside Cassie's head and just moved her hips frantically to meet every thrust of Cassie, pushing deeper inside her.

"Fuck!"

Cassie began pumping even faster, changing the angle so she could bring her thumb into the equation, rubbing the taller girl's swollen clit. This caused Faye to throw her head back and moan even louder, she was practically whimpering and it was like music to the blonde's ears.

She knew the brunette was close when her breath caught in her throat and all muscles tensed and with a few more flicks of her thumb and a couple of hard thrusts, Faye exploded. Faye buried her face into Cassie's neck as she rode her orgasm, feeling every inch of Cassie's finger against her pulsating walls. When her breathing slowed, Faye slid off the blonde to lie beside her, looking at her clouded eyes. They exchanged a smile as they leaned into each other and shared a loving kiss before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Turning off the roaring engine, Thomas exited his 1967 Chevrolet Camaro Z28. The morning sun shining over the horizon, illuminating the black gloss of his refurbished car and the two red strips running down the length of the vehicle. For the first time, in a long time, Thomas could finally take in all the world had to offer his senses.<p>

The colors were vivid and varied, the street looked like an artist's palette. Apart from color everything had its own different texture and shape. The wind brushed against his fingertips, and it made him feel so alive. He could smell gasoline and burning toast mingled with pine and the sharp scent of the ocean from the nearby harbor. Then there was the noise. The wind seemed to howl, and the sound of the sea beating against the rocks roared through his head like a stampede. Thomas could hear everything that was happening on the street, the sound of a car ignition, a slamming screen door, a child crying, an old porch swing creaking in the wind.

It was better than the sight, smells and noises of Hell that he had become so accustomed to. Locking the car doors, he walked up the stoned pathway to Blake's house. Memories of his youth flooded him as remembered attending parties and hoping to crash sleepovers here. Standing on the porch, he knocked on the door with a certain beat for the old woman inside to know that it was him. It really was him.

The door opened and he was met with a pair of blue eyes that have lost their luster due to age and hard work.

"Thomas Chamberlain, I haven't seen you since you were a teenager." Jane Blake said with warmest smile he had ever seen. "Please come in."

She lead him to the kitchen where she was making breakfast, it was early in the morning but the demon always knew that the Blake's were early birds. He, on the other hand, liked to stay in and sleep late until noon.

"Sit down, breakfast is almost ready." She told him and he politely obliged.

It was strange.

_Very strange. _To be sitting in Jane Blake's kitchen once again after so many years, was surreal; beacon sizzling in the frying pan, perfectly toasted bread popping out of the toaster and freshly squeezed orange juice. Thomas Chamberlain could remember the last time he was in the old woman's house, much less the kitchen for breakfast.

As a teen he would visit often, helping Jane out as much as he could and hanging out with Amelia. He would even arrive early in the morning to pick up Dawn after her sleepovers and have breakfast with Jane and the girls. Smiling and laughing as Dawn would take shots at him while Amelia would simply giggle and agree.

But that was close to 20 years ago, back when he enjoyed food, drinks, and teenaged hi-jinks.

Back when he was human.

However, he was now a demon. A fully fledged one at that, waking up everyday accepting the monster he had become. The price he had to pay to protect those he loved. It was burden he carried since that night 18 years ago and forever will at least until his old mentor caught wind of his failure last night. _Alastair._ The day that demonic, sadistic psychopath was given word about his prized pupil's unsuccessful kill; the hellhounds arrive and take him back to Hell.

"Thomas, you're breakfast is getting cold." A kind voice called, snapping him out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw Jane Blake in an apron and a pair of slippers pointing to the plate in front of him on the table.

"T-Thank you, Jane." He said appreciatively picking up the fork and knife. It had been years since he's had a home cooked meal, and a delicious one at that.

"It's my pleasure; after all, it's not every day that my daughter's friends visit like when they were kids." The old witch said with a smile, getting the coffee ready.

"Such a shame," Thomas nodded his head in an agreement before putting the metal eating utensils down and clearing his throat.

"Jane I—" He began but the old woman put a hand up and cut him off, she already knew what he was about to say.

"I know you didn't kill my granddaughter, but I would like to know as to why you didn't?" The older witch asked putting her cup of coffee down on table, telling him that it was hot and that he should be careful not to burn himself. She pulling up a chair. "I would've never forgiven you, but I need to know as to what made you change your mind."

With a sigh, Thomas sucked in a breath before exhaling. He couldn't lie to the old woman, not after all things she has done for him. She had every right to know as to why he didn't kill her granddaughter, ever since Amelia's death, she had become protective of Cassie. Even if he was _supposed_ to sink the golden blade into the young blonde's chest and into her heart; destroying the prophecy. Just like how John Blackwell predicted. But no…instead his own daughter jumped in front during his attack to protect her.

Thankfully, with his impeccable vision, he saw her run in front of the blonde before he brought the golden dagger down. The only thing he didn't understand was as to why he couldn't just shove Faye out of the way and proceed with the attack. Those damnable witch hunters had done his work for him, kidnapping the blonde on a full moon where coincidentally her dark magic had awakened. All that was left for him was to kill her. But he hadn't counted on the rest of the coven to be kidnapped as well and suffer through what could be their most traumatic experience to date.

With a mental curse, the demon tried to figure out as to why he couldn't simply push Faye out of the way and be rid of the blonde-haired witch.

'_Love.'_ The word flashed through his mind as he remembered unconsciously reading Faye's mind when she defiantly told him that he wouldn't leave Cassie's side. While she stared into the face of death and its monstrous features, their hands tightly clasped together. That was when he realized what was going on.

The skin-to-skin contact they shared fueled their magical connection and successfully distorted his mind reading. _Love?_ He thought there was something off; since being that was the only word he was able to pick up through the whirlwind of thoughts swimming through both theirs and his head. But it didn't negate the fact that it was love that had them bound together, staring him down. Hazel and sapphire eyes burning with such intensity it left him immobile, jumbling his thoughts and what he needed to do next.

"Tommy…?" Jane asked reaching across the table to put her hand on his in both reassurance and acceptance to whatever he was going to tell her.

Shaking his head, Thomas smiled at the nickname she had given him since he was a child stealing cookies from the cookie jar to give to a tiny Dawn.

"Let's just say, that you'll find out in time. We both will." He said with a slight smile, leaning back in the wooden chair, creaking as he did.

"How cryptic of you Tommy. Picking up your grandfather's nasty habit, I see?" The old woman smiled, accepting his answer.

He laughed, shaking his head as he began eating again. Shoving a spoonful of eggs and beacon into his mouth, swallowing, before grabbing his cup of coffee taking a sip. There was a chorus of hushed giggles before something hit him and he spat the coffee out in shock. Jane grabbed a rag and began cleaning up the mess he had made.

"Didn't I tell you that it was hot?" She scowled at him like old times.

"S-Sorry," He coughed, clutching his hurt throat. There was a smell, a certain, _distinct _smell that assaulted his nostrils. His flawless sense of smell, helped him decipher what the scent was—he just couldn't believe it! It smelled like sweat, pheromones and something he couldn't put his finger on. Nevertheless, it made him blush a light shade of pink beneath his cheeks.

The giggles became louder, until they suddenly stopped and the scent came at him at full force. He looked up from the floor where his gaze had been fixated on to see both Faye and Cassie standing the kitchen entrance. Both witches had mused hair that they perfectly tried to tame upstairs, their robes were hanging loosely off their bodies, barely covering the small bite marks on either girl's shoulders. There was an unmistakable hickey on Cassie's collarbone.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR CHAPTER FOURTEEN:<strong>

Major sorrys for not uploading sooner! Life has a knack for getting in the way, ya know? But enough about that, I just need to know how this chapter was? I decided to reward you guys with a lemon and a cliffhanger!_ Daddy Chamberlain_ is finally back and how will the Faye and the others deal with this? And what's this I hear about 'love'?


	15. Truth

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry to all who have been waiting patiently for this update! I've been buried under school work, studying for exams and doing projects. But now that, that's all over I'm back on the bandwagon.

Now I've been staying away from the _Secret Circle_ show, mainly because the recent episodes have annoyed me and the lack Chamberlake scenes. Also now that John Blackwell has returned, it was just a matter of time for the second Blackwell child to be revealed. And since this chapter has been posted before 1x20 "Traitor", the promo for it says that Faye _**is**_ the other Blackwell child; meaning she's Cassie's half-sister (even though I'm sticking to the idea, that the promo is misleading and will reveal someone else to be Cassie's half-sister; most likely Melissa).

So just to point out (like how I've said before in one of my earlier chapters) Faye and Cassie are _**NOT**_ related in this story and they _**NEVER WILL**_ in _**ANY**_ of my fanfics involving them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Man will occasionally stumble over the truth, but most of the time he will pick himself up and continue on."<em>

—**Winston Churchill—**

* * *

><p>Only a few feet away from her was the demon who was willing to kill her and the rest of her coven, currently sitting at the Blake's kitchen table. With a plate of food that was now long forgotten. The demon's appearance was nothing like how it first appeared; covered from head-to-toe in blood. Now, the demon wore a fresh new set of clothes, prim and pressed like a regular business man: suit, tie, alligator shoes—the works. Even its hair was no longer plastered to its forehead with mattered blood, but was now washed clean and lazily brushed.<p>

Faye felt her heart rise several inches in her chest as the demon slowly rose from its seat; its pale cobalt blue eyes shifting back and forth from hers to Cassie's. Time seemed to be at a standstill and yet, the flower clock hanging on the kitchen wall near the cupboards continued with its monotonous _tick tock_. It was a deafening sound in the silence that made the suspenseful situation worse.

_Tick tock…_

_Tick tock…_

_Tick tock…_

After another moment of silence, the demon took a step forward only to immediately result in Faye grabbing Cassie's hand and veering sharply on her heel, bolting out of the kitchen; towards the front door. Hand in hand, Faye and Cassie reached for the door, grabbed the golden knob and yanked it open, only to scream when they saw it on the other side. They stumbled backwards, confusion and fear painted their faces as small objects in the living room started to levitate.

"Girls! Girls!" Cassie's grandmother yelled rushing into the living room. "It's alright; he's not going to hurt you!"

However, the older woman's cries fell on deaf ears. First it was the small things that were being thrown at the monster at high speed; harmless household objects were now projectiles zooming through the air like bullets straight for the demon's being. However it proved to be a fruitless endeavor when he easily caught the heavy glass vase thrown at its head. Placing it down on the wooden floor, the pale-blue eyed man raised his hands in surrender. Eyes pleading, for it was the only form of communication he had; his throat had clamped shut and his brain wasn't helping.

The demon was for once at a loss for words.

His quick witted mind and sharp tongue refusing to help him as he dodged a barrage of pencils, aimed straight for his face. In the nick of time, he veered his head sharply to the left to feel the lead utensils pierce through the air and see them embedded into the door behind him. Suddenly the couch rose into air, and Thomas looked at it in shock.

"Come on!" Cassie yelled pulling on her grandmother's wrist to run away, but the old woman just wouldn't move.

"He's not going to hurt you two; he would never do such a thing!" Jane replied firmly.

The demon took a deep breath and exhaling, and then focused his attention on separating the two witches while putting the couch down. All of a sudden Faye and Cassie were roughly pushed away from Jane and each other by an invisible force to opposite sides of the room. But before they were to hit the walls, an invisible hand stopped them and they started to levitate.

"Will both of you calm down before someone sets my house on fire?" Jane yelled as the couch settled itself back on the ground.

With the sound of her own heart pounding profusely in her ears, the only thing on her mind was to get herself. Confused and more or less shocked by them. Cassie had to question the old woman. "What are you talking about?"

It was clear that the older witch wasn't going to flee from the immediate danger that the demon posed. Instead, she nodded her head at the monster that in turn, lowered its hands. Up in the air, the two teenage witches struggled to get down as they began spinning around uncomfortably. Their robes fell to the floor and with gravity still working, but against their favor, revealing skin covered in what looked to be bruises. Cassie's pale skin was adorned with the bite marks more so than Faye's. Jane gasped placing a hand to her mouth.

"Put me down!" Faye yelled, her face going red with frustration and a hint of growing helplessness. Cassie, on the other hand, was mortified that her grandmother had seen most of the bite marks that covered her body. Blood rushed to her face as she tried to pull her shirt down.

"Thomas, I think they've had enough." Jane stated waving her hand.

Cassie and Faye were then moved and lowered onto the couch at opposite corners, both girls relieved to be closer to the ground. They stared at the demon and the old woman strangely; shaking in fear of what was to become of them.

"Now that you two are finally still," The demon spoke in a calm and collected voice surprising both teenage girls. "Maybe we can…_talk_."

"W-What could we possibly have to talk about?" Cassie asked and a wrenching _*squeak*_ assaulted her eardrums; a chair was forcibly dragged along the wooden floor and skidded to a stop in front of the demon. It sat down and its piercing pale blue eyes stared at them, at Faye mostly.

"Do I look familiar to you?"

"Should you?"

In a flash, the demon stood in front of Faye and peered down at her. The blonde rushed towards the immobile brunette but was held back by her grandmother. The demon then lowered itself to be at the exact same eye-level, cupping Faye's cheeks in his hands before resting his forehead against hers. Closing its eyes, it began to chant Latin spell the brunette didn't know of, _"Legilimens."_

Suddenly, the living room was swimming before Faye's eyes. Through the haze forming she could what could only be memories. Her memories, washing through her mind like a flash flood. Memories she strived for years to lock away and keep hidden. Years she strived to repress them.

…_There she was running around the living room of her grandfather's lake house laughing as he chased her to the best his middle-aged body allowed him. They chased continued until she ran outside to the deck; the small child tripped over a loose board on the deck and fell into the lake. She didn't know how to swim, the dark water filled her mouth, it was salty and nasty; Faye couldn't breathe …_

…_She was fifteen-years-old, waking up naked in a bed that didn't belong to her. Beside her was a young man with short blonde hair with an arm wrapped around her waist. The smell of sweat, sex, anger and shame hung heavily in the air. She felt sick, like she wanted to vomit—but most of all, she felt dirty…_

…_It was a bright and sunny day as Faye waited patiently for her mother to pick her up after another day of elementary school. She sat on the school's front steps, watching all of her other classmates be picked up by their mothers and fathers, showing them their Father's Day crafts they made in class. Sitting alone, she pulled he knees close to her chest; glaring at children who had fathers who were around and loved them. Tears began to form in her eyes and a nearby girl by the name of Diana came up to her bombarding her with questions. It was from then on that Faye Chamberlain hated bright and sunny days…_

…_And through the midst of all the tears and frustration, he was there. Watching, waiting, crying along with her…_

When the onslaught of painful memories subsided the demon released Faye, taking a few steps back as it breathed heavily.

Falling onto the couch in near exhaustion, the brunette panted, eyed widening in pure bewilderment. She then stood up and looked at the demon as she held her head. Memories. Her memories flashed through her mind like a video collage of random clips thrown together. From when she was a child to the events of last night.

"How is it possible?" Faye questioned. "How is it possible that you're still alive? You died in the fire with all the other parents; you're supposed to be dead!"

"I know it's a hard thing to believe, but you have to. Faye, I am your father."

A series of emotions flooded Faye's being, her mind was screaming at her to not believe what the monster was saying. But her heart was clenching at the nagging possibility that the demonic animal standing before her was telling the truth. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she refused to show them. She refused to believe it.

"_Excuse me?"_ She asked with a snort. Rolling her eyes at the demon's proclamation that it was in fact her father, the same person who left her when she was only a baby without a reason why. Vanished in the middle of the night and never returned, that is until last night.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" Faye asked incredulously.

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to believe something like _that_?" The brunette asked as she raked her eyes over the man's form. The man who she vaguely remembered was called Thomas. _Thomas_ _Chamberlain._ It had a ring to it.

The demon shook his head, "No, I do not take you for a fool. I know you are a very intelligent girl Faye, albeit, reckless and stubborn, but intelligent nonetheless."

Anger bubbled at the pit of her stomach, and before she was to speak again Cassie looked at her grandmother and started to question her. She knew that if her grandmother was so calm and at ease with the demon being so close to her, then something was up between them.

"H-How do you know him?" The blonde asked which caused the older woman to sigh and let her go.

"Girls," She paused, "He's saying the truth—"

"Bullshit." Faye retorted sharply. "A true father wouldn't hurt his own daughter, or let harm come to her."

"That's what I've been doing for the past eighteen years; I just haven't been able to show myself." He argued, already hating himself for that fact. "I don't think anyone especially you or your mother would have taken kindly to me being a demon."

"And you think that we will now?" Faye scoffed with a hint of venom in her voice. "Does mother even know that you're here, that you're _alive_?"

Thomas shook his head, "No, and I intend to keep it that way for the time being. The only person who has ever known of presence here in Chance Harbor over the years has been your grandmother Cassie."

Both teenagers turned to look at the old woman who until now was an innocent bystander just like them. Sporadically disappearing and reappearing at unknown times, leaving the two to wonder as to where she was more than half the time. And now, they knew. Or at least assumed the older woman was playing Houdini to meet up Thomas.

"But you two shouldn't be mad at Jane, I specifically told her not to tell anyone and to leave that honor to me." Thomas said before he paused for a moment, exhaling the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Okay so now that you're here, why don't we just cut to the chase, shall we?" Faye challenged as she brazenly took a step forward towards Thomas.

They stood toe-to-toe with each other. Faye staring up at her father, looking, searching, demanding for answers to the questions she couldn't bring herself to ask without breaking down. While Thomas, on the other hand, was trying to fend off the volley of emotions running through his head.

With a sigh, Thomas was reaching his breaking point. There was a clock in his head ticking down the seconds before he cracked and did something he would later regret. But he knew what he must do.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Faye?" Cassie asked Faye who sat in the passenger seat of her Toyota Corolla. A determined expression on her face while she looked out the window aimlessly, hair billowing in the wind.<p>

"Wouldn't you be if your father suddenly came back into your life and after the first conversation you've had with him in your life he bails out?" Faye asked; there was still anger in her voice.

Personally, Cassie didn't want Faye to go to her father's house to talk after the heated argument they had in the morning. It was shocking and a little scary, to say the least, with the flaring energies and volatile behavior she considered herself lucky that she and her grandmother held Faye and Thomas back, from attacking each other.

And now, Faye wanted to go straight to the demon's home and confront him yet again. The downside? She wanted to go alone. Of course, the pair argued until the blonde gave in to the brunette's tearful pleas. Cassie didn't want to leave her to go to her father's house, when they both knew that after the events this morning, it was positively ludicrous.

_This actually feels like a suicide mission_, Cassie thought before she looked over at the girl in the passenger seat. She sat with her back rigidly straight, elbow on the edge of the car door, with her chin propped up on her right hand while her left was tapping off key beats on her knee. Reaching over, she grabbed Faye's hand rubbed circles on the back of it with her thumb.

"I-I'm sorry I snapped at you, I didn't mean to." Faye apologized, but Cassie shook her head.

"It's alright; this has to be tough time for you."

"You have no idea. For eighteen years I don't see him, then when he does show his face he was trying to kill you and_ then_ when we finally talk he leaves." The brunette said solemnly, "I can't let him go, not when I have a chance to..."

Faye trailed off, tears forming again but she managed to hold them back. The blonde-haired driver squeezed her hand lovingly and gave her a reassuring smile. _Everything's going to be alright._

It wasn't long until they arrived at Thomas Chamberlain's residence thanks to the address he left for them back at the house. It was nothing like the imaginative concoctions they came up with. Since he was demon they expected him to live in a dark, desolate castle with a mote. Or a cave in the forest leading to an underground home labyrinth like the Minotaur in Greek mythology. But no, Thomas lived in large house, a _very_ large house with a front porch, backyard and garage.

"We're here," Cassie said staring at Faye, ready to provide the support when asked upon. "I'll be out here waiting, if you need anything."

"Thank you." A smile graced Faye's lips; she unhooked the seatbelt and leaned over to plant a kiss on Cassie's lips. Once they pulled apart Faye got out of the car and walked up the cobblestone path, she then stood on the front wooden porch in front of the dark mahogany door.

Inhaling and then exhaling, Faye knocks. It isn't long until the door opens before a young man, about her age, is standing on the other side. Tall with fair skin, a head full of wild dark brown hair, dark green eyes, stubble along his jaw and chin; it was the coven's savior who helped them get out of the witch hunter's house and its maze-like underground.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Lee Labeque."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR CHAPTER FIFTEEN:<strong>

"**Legilimens/Legilimency" =** (From Harry Potter) the word legilimency is probably derived from the Latin words _lego, _"read", and _mens,_ "mind".

I know I've said at the beginning of this story that it will be a lot darker since being that there are demons present now — and all of that will start in the upcoming chapters focusing around a power hungry Faye and a jealous Cassie, with Lee finally being a part of the story. However his character is _completely different_ from canon.

For those who haven't put a face to the name, I've pictured Mark Pellegrino as Thomas Chamberlain. And since the awesome Mark has been changing up his appearance with every acting gig, I prefer him when he's playing Lucifer in _Supernatural_ to be the face of _Daddy Chamberlain._


	16. Tempted

_**Author's Note: I hope you all forgive for this really late update but I hope this one makes up for the long wait and doesn't disappoint!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Tis one thing to be tempted, another to fall."<em>

—**William Shakespeare—**

* * *

><p>Inside, the house was spacious, even more so than her own and exceedingly more extravagant. It lead Faye to question as to how it was possible for a demon to afford such a high-end home. The decor was primarily based with modern furniture and dark colors with splashes of white here and there.<p>

She followed the boy further into the house until they stopped by the living room and its messy coffee table. Politely, the boy asked her if she'd like to sit down or would like for something to drink. Still wary of the boy, who was both her savior and an undeniable link to her father, Faye took him up on the offer and made herself comfortable on one of the leather sofas. The look of shock was still evident across her face; she stared at the wild haired boy and his bright emerald eyes.

"Thomas isn't here, just so you know." Lee sitting opposite of her.

"Then where is he?" Faye asked seriously, not in the mood for games. "He can't be too far."

Lee sat back, unsure as to how to phrase his next words. "He's, uh, hunting right now..."

"_Hunting_? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your father's hunting, as in hunting for rabbits. Bunnies."

Faye was about to question as to why on earth would anyone want to hunt rabbits, until she remembered that her father wasn't a "man", he was demon. A monster that couldn't sustain itself the same way a human could.

"When will he be back?" Faye asked trying to keep herself from being distracted by the various objects that littered the coffee table between them. They were unusual things that looked to belong to a satanic cultist. Several candles, bags filled with what looked to be herbs and even a few extremely strange looking dolls.

"Who knows? As of right now, he could be sinking his teeth into a small rabbit or fox. But your dad's not a very picky eater so he should be back soon." He said casually, running a hand through his mess of hair. "I take your little reunion didn't go so well, huh?"

Faye narrowed her eyes, "And how the hell would you know?"

Lee chuckled, "I don't really, when he came home he only told me that he'd be off hunting for awhile and with that he was gone."

Not satisfied with his answer, Faye decided to jump the shark and ask about the elephant in the room: "What are you and how do you know my father?"

With a sigh, Lee shook his head before pushing himself up off the couch and into the kitchen. Faye following in tow of course. It was large, fit a stove, oven, dinner table and everything else that reminded Faye of those glamorous chefs and their insanely large sets. The smell of something cooking over the stove filled the air as Faye watched him grab a glass and a bottle of tequila from the cupboards and set them down on the granite kitchen counter. "A story like that is grounds for a few drinks."

"I'm sure it does."

Lee chuckled and began his story. He explained everything to her, chuckling to himself a few times and taking on a serious tone at others. It wasn't an easy story for him to talk about; he wasn't too keen on even thinking about the past. He believed that opening old wounds was a disgusting thing to do, even as he was about to do the same now.

Lee Labeque, nineteen years old, born and raised in Castle Rock, Maine. He didn't know his father and lived with his mother; he was a perfectly normal person. At which Faye gave him a look indicating to speed up what was beginning to become a sob story. With a roll of his eyes, he did.

Once Lee started high school, he visited his grandfather who lived nearby the institution. It wasn't until he went to clean his grandfather's basement, upon the man's request, that he stumbled upon a box containing what looked to be voodoo. He asked the elderly man and ended up receiving an explanation that on his mother's side he had a long line of voodoo practitioners in the family. Grandfather Labeque also told him that his father was a witch, but wouldn't go into anymore details than that.

Lee was albeit shocked, but was exhilarated nonetheless. However Grandfather Labeque explained that due to his father being a witch while his mother was a human, kept him from doing any magic spells, charms or anything of the sort. It diminished his dream of having powers right at his fingertips. To have whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Nevertheless, as much of a shame as it was to have magical blood running through his veins and being unable to use it, it didn't stop the determined wild haired boy to find alternatives around his magic block. After countless failures he found a voodoo ritual to give him all the power he could ever want. It required performing the ritual and combining all its designated ingredients at a clearing, at the stroke of midnight beneath a full moon. Without his grandfather knowing, he did just that.

"At first I thought everything was going well, that I did everything right. The wind was blowing, I felt a change in the air, I was so excited that I was going to get what I wanted for all this time." Lee explained, but then when on to say that everything took a complete 180 turn when the earth ripped open and a demon rose out, killing all the wildlife and flora around them.

Admittedly, Lee was afraid but was calmed by the demon's soothing voice. Seducing him into the darkness. To fall inside a cold and dark abyss with no way out all in exchanged for obtaining powers beyond his wildest dreams.

"The demon tricked me, and I ended up becoming this, _this monster_." The green-eyed boy said, looking over to the stove to see the bacon being fried to a perfect crisp. An even perfect cover for him to turn away and not face the brunette's hazel-eyed gaze filled with pity.

"I ended up spending the next few months attacking civilians at night, draining them of blood and at times just ripping them apart because I was so angry at myself." Lee paused, getting off the counter and grabbing a knife and two tomatoes from the fridge.

He placed them on the counter where he was sitting moments before, "I'll cut them, you can just check on the strips of burnt bacon and continue on with your lovely story," Faye said taking the knife from the counter. Both knew, that the brunette wasn't being generous, she just needed an excuse to hold something that could provide her leverage against the wolf hiding underneath sheep's clothing.

She knew if he was anything like her father than his speed would greatly outmatch hers, leaving her without the chance to react quick enough to use her magic against him. So if he happen to decide to snap her neck, he'd have to get close enough for her to stab him. An irrational assumption, but what else was there?

"The bacon isn't burnt—and I ran away from home when being around my friends and family was just too much to handle, spent a good two months after that living in the woods until your father found me near Salem, Massachusetts. He took me in, and helped me through my transitioning from human to a demon." Lee served the strips of bacon on a plate and proceeded to grab a pair of eggs.

"And ever since then, I've been sort of like an apprentice to your father, an assistant. I'm forever in his debt. Without him I don't know where I'd be right now."

"Well...that's was one hell of a sob story, Labeque." Faye said cutting the tomatoes.

"Oh c'mon, _everyone_ has a sob story," He said, a corner of his lips curved upwards to for a slight smile on his lips. "Don't tell me little Miss Mean Girl, doesn't have any?"

"I don't have any—_fuck_!" Faye cursed as she felt the cool steel edged blade of the knife slice into her skin. Pulling her hand back, she looked at the cut to see that she had made quite the shallow cut along her wrist. She hissed at the pain until, in a flash, Lee stood in front of her, their chest barely inches away from each other. Looking up she stared into his bright emerald eyes before the green orbs shifted into a pair of scarlet ones. They were feral, inhuman, and...hypnotic.

* * *

><p>It had been awhile since Faye left the car to talk with her father and Cassie was beginning to worry. She knew that it wasn't such a good idea to go after a demon who had the ability to kill you in a split second with an irrational mind. However, she understood and tried to sympathize with the brunette who was still recovering from the last night. The blonde cursed at how she wasn't able to stand by her. To comfort her.<p>

_God, I hope she's alright in there,_ Cassie thought to herself as she took one last look at the immaculate house before deciding to busy herself with listening to the radio. She put the key into car's ignition and the engine roared to life. Turning on the radio and turning the dial to find a radio station she liked, there was a sudden shift in the air. The airwaves were distorted, choppy, and soon the radio automatically turned itself off as did the car.

"What the hell?" After a few moments of trying in vain to turn the vehicle on, she gave up and smacked her hands against the steering wheel. _Why does this always happen every time I get the car fixed?_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you don't take very good care of your car, do you?" The Corolla got considerably colder. As though someone turned the air conditioner on at full blast. The windows were fogging up and along the corners and edges was ice forming at an impeccably fast rate that would make even Mother Nature jealous.

Turning her head, she was startled by who she saw sitting in the passenger seat beside her. It was that same man from before, when her dark magic first awakened. He was wearing a perfectly polished white suit, tie, jacket, everything. Looking down, she noticed that the man was wearing white dress shoes. The black tribal tattoos barely visible, peeking just a bit over his collar. She still faced the back of the man's bald head.

"I don't think I've ever met a driver who's let their car get damaged as much as you have," the man's cold voice said, breaking the silence. "It should be illegal."

"W-Who are you?" Cassie stared at the bald man, shivering. She wrapped her arms around her freezing body to secure warmth.

The stranger shook his head, reaching into his snow white jacket -"I find it ironic that you seem to hate the cold when you're a Blake, you're family's personal element is ice." - the man paused pulling out a card and handing it over to Cassie. It was a tarot card with a picture of the devil with large goat horns, bat-like wings; it sat on a dark throne with two humans—one male and one female—chained to his seat. The words inscribed at the bottom of the picture were: _"T__he Devil"._

"The name's Lucifer, by the way."

This was the first time, she had ever seen the man's face. He had a large hooked nose, a strong chin; he looked as though he was in his mid-forties. He reminded the witch of a high school basketball coach. However, there was certain distinct facial feature that stood out more than anything else. Underneath the stranger's eyes were purplish-red bruises, as though he hadn't slept in weeks while the eyes themselves were a pale shade of gray. Bright and filled with life and yet dark and menacing.

The man called himself Lucifer, and with the way he carried himself with a sense of both life and death locked into a single being, it wasn't hard to believe it were so.

Lucifer sat back in the passenger seat, legs outstretched with one arm around the back of the headrest. "So, you're going to stay here the whole time while the brunette's inside chatting? What a good little girlfriend you are!"

Cassie stared at the man with a raised brow, "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come now Cassie you can't be serious? Your little secret trysts; sneaking out at night while grandma's asleep to hang out at the park? Stargazing by the lake?" The blonde's eyes widened at the knowledge the man possessed. _Accurate knowledge_. Lucifer then smirked, "Even your rendezvous at empty parking lots for good ol' fashioned car sex—_basically_ you can't still think that you and Faye aren't girlfriends."

She had to think about that one. Over the course of their clandestine relationship, neither Cassie nor Faye had ever brought about the status of their relationship with one another. As well as the type of relationship they had. Neither thought that it was relevant to bring it up for both out of mutual fear of what would come next. An argument? Questions? Silence? Nevertheless, they both silently agreed that it was better to take the relationship day-by-day and live for the moment.

"Are you even happy with the way your relationship currently is?"

"Faye and I are in a happy relationship for your information!" Cassie said in a 'as matter-of-fact' tone. Firm, and steady with her answer, Lucifer simply laughed at her.

"And while we're speaking of Faye…" Lucifer said before trailing off. "...Well then, Faye Chamberlain…she's definitely a fireball that one."

"Beautiful, dark, ambitious and oh so power-hungry," The white suited man paused before turning cold silver eyes over to her own sapphire ones. "She's going to be extremely jealous once you start practicing with your new dark magic."

"Once you start achieving new heights within your new found dark magic, she'll become bitter and envious of your powers. I bet your friend will throw you under a bus at a moment's notice to be the alpha bitch of the pack again."

"No, Faye's not like that—" Cassie was cut off by Lucifer's booming laughter. "Then you really, don't know Faye at all. She's a raven and your a dove."

Lucifer bit his lower lip to refrain from giggling until his sides hurt. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but she's a _Chamberlain_, their all sneaky bastards. They only look out for themselves, not even their own family members cut it. Every descendant of the Chamberlain family is greedy and bloodthirsty, not to mention, each one has a bit of a self-entitlement issue. So what on earth would make your precious little Faye any different?"

Everything changed, her surroundings were different. As though she had been transported somewhere else. Cassie was no longer cold, or inside her car for that matter. Instead, she was standing in a dark hallway with Lucifer beside her with his arms crossed over his chest. She faintly heard muffled noises and looked at the demon for an answer.

"Chamberlains want everything in the world and when they don't get what they want, everything goes to hell. They'd make good poster children for the new demons down in hell too. Greedy, prideful, envious and _very_ promiscuous. They need to be excited if not, they'll jump onto the next thing that catches there eye." Lucifer looked straight down the hallway and motioned her with his finger, "Don't believe me? Go see for yourself."

The dark corridor seemed to have grown longer as Cassie walked down its length, the muffled noises were getting louder and more audible. Distinguishable. When she reached the end, she stood in front of a door and was afraid to open to see what she would find. But her hand was moving on it's own and the door opened completely.

Faye was on her hands and knees and Lee Labeque was behind her. She looked like a work of art with her disheveled hair and toned physique as he moved inside her. Faye's well-endowed chest swung back and forth like a pendulum as Lee moved. Her swollen lips were parted as her face was flushed in ecstasy. If Lee even moved minutely Faye panted and whimpered. She looked like she was trying hard not to scream in rapture. They were a moving masterpiece as the light from the moon bathed them in an icy blue tone.

"You see? And this could all be happening right about now, as you sitting all by your lonesome inside that busted thing you call a car. All this time, Faye wasn't speaking with her father, oh no, Daddy Chamberlain was never there. He was off somewhere else, the only person inside the house was Lee, the same boy who saved you and your coven last night." Lucifer grinned evilly at the hurt blonde whose heart was crumbling to pieces.

"Don't they make the perfect pair?"

_*Knock!* *Knock!*_

Jolting awake, Cassie placed a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart. Hoping that what she had just witnessed was a dream. A nightmare to be exact. She looked out the window to the driver's seat and clutched her chest even more when her heart started to beat even faster. Outside was Thomas Chamberlain, knocking on the glass.

"What are you doing here, Cassie?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR CHAPTER SIXTEEN:<strong>

**Castle Rock, Maine **= (Made by Stephen King) Castle Rock is a fictional town made by Stephen King in his fictional Maine topography. Just like all the other fictional towns he's set his stories in, it was just another quiet New England town with dark secrets. This town is the setting for the stories _The Dead Zone _and _Cujo._

**Ravens and Doves** = (The Bible, Genesis 8:6-12) in the story of Noah's Ark both animals are released from the ark during the days when the floods were receding. The **raven** was an unclean bird symbolizing the type of person who lives in the flesh, pleasing their carnal desires. The **dove**, on the other hand, was a gentle bird that does not live life in the flesh, instead taking on a life of chastity.

**The Devil** = (Tarot Card) is the fifteenth trump or Major Arcana card in most traditional Tarot decks. The Devil is the card of self-bondage to an idea or belief which is preventing a person from growing or being healthy—an example might be a belief that getting drunk each night is good for you. On the other hand, however, it can also be a warning to someone who is too restrained and/or dispassionate and never allows him or herself to be rash or wild or ambitious, which is yet another form of enslavement.

The Devil is the 15th card of the Major Arcana, and is associated with earth and Capricorn. Though many decks portray a stereotypical Satan figure for this card, it is more accurately represented by our bondage to material things rather than by any evil persona. It also indicates an obsession or addiction to fulfilling our own earthly base desires. Some frequent keywords that are used by Tarot readers are: _materialism, ignorance, stagnation, self-bondage, lust, egoism, obsession, anxiety, anger, hedonism, passion, instincts, sexuality, temptation, doubt, vice, futility, physical attraction, pessimism and insight._


End file.
